The Surprise of a Circle
by karlidylanfa
Summary: Cassie finds out she's pregnant with Adam's baby, but Adam still doesn't remember his forgotten feelings for her. During her struggle Cassie's 5 other siblings have come to New Salem for Cassie and later the crystal skull; they had already accomplished getting Diana. What will happen between Cassie and Adam? Will Fury Cinder Rule Zap Diana and Fang conquer with the crystal skull?


** The Surprise of a Circle**

**8 Weeks Thursday**

Cassie gazed at what she held in her hand. Cassie thought to herself 'how could this have happened to me, with everything else happening in my life how? Diana and I had to kill our own father John Blackwell not even 2 months ago, not to mention Diana wanted to get away from me as fast as she could, so she went to Australia with Grant, and Adam doesn't remember his feelings for me like I do him. To top all that now I'm pregnant with his baby, could my life get any worse.' Cassie threw the pregnancy test in the trash can. "What am I going to do? I have no one left to help me," Cassie said to herself with tears starting to roll down her eyes. Cassie picked up her cellphone and texted Diana **'I'm pregnant. What do I do? Should I tell Adam?'**. Diana who was now in Australia with her fiance Grant picked up her phone to see the text sent to her. Diana read the text,she replied to Cassie's text **'Cassie I don't care what you do anymore I don't want to be apart of your family I don't want any part in the circle anymore either so just LEAVE ME ALONE!'. **Cassie received Diana's text, her text just made her cry even more. Cassie then out of complete sorrow fell to the ground crying her eyes out. She held her small baby bump while she thought that she had a human being growing inside her for 2 months. Just then the door bell rang. "Cassie! It's me and Faye," Mellisa shouted opening the door to the house. "Oh god Cassie. What's wrong?" Mellisa asked picking Cassie up off the floor. Cassie still weeping mumbled "I just got a text back from Diana, she said she wasn't coming back and she wanted nothing to do with any of us especially me." "Is that really all?" Faye asked not really interested. "Well let's see I lost the love of my life because he can't remember his feelings because of a fake curse my evil dad made-up, I've lost all my family except for Diana which of course won't talk to me because she wants nothing to do with me, and guess what I just found out I'm pregnant so there there's your answer. Happy now Faye with your perfect life," Cassie said still crying. "You're pregnant?" Mellisa asked. "Yes, and I don't know what I'm suppose to do," Cassie said wiping her tears away. "Well even though I don't care one bit I think you should tell Adam even if he doesn't remember his feelings," Faye said trying to comfort her but trying to keep her reputation as the slutty bitch at a high. "Okay, make sure you think about all your options before you do anything hasty alright. We have to go, we have job interviews we need money," Mellisa said walking out the door with Faye. After they left Cassie just lay back down on the floor until she cried herself to sleep.

Jake called Faye to see what was up with Cassie, he saw them from his room talking to her and she was crying, but he didn't feel comfortable going over there when she was crying. Seeing Cassie in so much pain made him hurt, because he hadn't stopped loving her. "She's just sad about Diana never coming back and Adam," Faye said to Jake over the phone. "That's it but it's been like this for at least a month. Why was she crying just now?" Jake asked Faye. "Okay if you really want to know about your goddess. She's pregnant, I would have warned you but you wouldn't have listened anyway," Faye said hanging up her phone. Jake shut his phone and felt a big pit in the bottom of his stomach that he couldn't get rid of.

Cassie's door bell rang once more, but it didn't wake her up. It was Adam, he opened the door figuring that they were friends so he could come in. He saw Cassie on the floor he was frightened at the sight of her lying there. Even though he didn't remember his loving feelings towards Cassie anymore he still cared for her very much. Adam quickly darted up the stairs to the bathroom to get a first aid kit, but that's not what he saw first in the bathroom. Cassie's trash can was empty except for the pregnancy test left, he picked up the box with the test inside it and saw it was positive. He dropped the box and test to the floor, grabbed the first aid kit, and ran down the stairs quickly. Adam shook Cassie shouting her name, "Cassie! Cassie wake up!" Cassie woke up so frightened that she sat straight up. "Adam?" Cassie asked in a sleepy voice. "What happened?" Adam asked holding Cassie in his arms. "I was just so upset that's all," Cassie said. "What were you so upset about?" Adam said hoping she would tell him that she was pregnant. "I texted Diana today and she replied with she wanted nothing to do with any of us and she was never coming back, she was my only family Adam. And before my dad died he told me the curse we inflicted on the circle was not real so technically we could still be together if it wasn't for that bastard," Cassie stopped herself from saying anymore but she knew she had already said too much. "What? Your father put a fake curse on us just to brake us up...BASTARD!" Adam said very angry. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Adam asked. "I didn't know what you'd do if you knew that the elixir didn't work," Cassie immediately cut her self off from saying anymore. "Didn't work. Are you saying that it didn't work on you, so you still love me and you've been miserable for the past 2 months," Adam said frusterated. Cassie could only work up enough energy to nod her head. "Okay that's alot to take in but is there anything else you wanna tell me?" Adam asked hoping for the truth. Cassie shook her head in confusion. "C'mon Cassie I saw the preganancy test in the trash can upstairs I know you're pregnant," Adam said feeling a little betrayed that she didn't say anything. "Oh my god," Cassie said starting to cry again. "Oh Cassie I didn't mean to make you cry I just don't understand why you didn't tell me all of this," Adam said holding Cassie tight. "I just didn't know what you would do. I thought maybe if I told you you would reject me and turn away from me. I'm sorry," Cassie said crying into Adam's chest. "I would never do that, I might have drank that elixir but I still care for you with all the world," Adam said. Adam started to cry himself, they both were crying in eachother's arms. Adam kissed Cassie on the forehead with all his care just like the day they had to drink the elixir. Cassie was stunned by the kiss on her forehead that she looked at Adam with her big blue eyes, Adam looked right back at her with his gray-blue eyes. There was a silence in the room for a moment, until Adam leaned in to Cassie and kissed her with great passion. During their kiss Adam started remembering his feelings for Cassie he started to feel whole again as he didn't before after drinking the elixir. They finally broke their kiss and Adam fell back onto the floor. "Adam? What's Wrong?" Cassie asked him as he was lying straight on the floor. "Cassie," he said sitting back up. "That kiss, I think reuniting was the key to breaking the elixir's spell over us or me," Adam said starting to smile. "What are you saying?" Cassie asked him. "I'm saying I remember loving you and that we were happy together, Cassie Blake I love you so much. I don't ever want you taken away from me again," Adam said holding out his arms laughing. "OH MY GOD!" Cassie said with so much joy that she hopped into Adam's arms once again and kissed him. They were finally reunited with eachother in their love, they were both so happy in that moment.

**Week 8 Friday**

The next day Cassie went over to Jake's house to tell him the news she knew whatever she did he probably wouldn't like the idea of it anyway. "Knock-Knock," Cassie said knocking on Jake's door. Jake opened the door to see Cassie standing there looking so innocent. Jake had looked like he was having a hangover when he opened the door. "Hey," Cassie said smiling. "Hey," Jake said wearly. "Could I come in?" Cassie asked politely. Jake moved out of the way giving her the hint to come in. Cassie walked into the house "So, how are you?" Cassie asked sitting down on the couch. "Quit with the small talk you came here to tell me something. Right?" Jake said. Cassie nodded her head. "You know what Faye probably already told you so I'm just gonna spit it out. I'm pregnant," Cassie finally said. "Alright you finally got it out, congrats," Jake said clapping his hands as if he were pretending to be happy about it. "I knew you would act this way," Casie said starting to yell at him. "You knew I would act this way how?" Jake asked also yelling at her. "You would just not be happy for me, I don't know, all I know is that you don't have any support what so ever for me," Cassie yelled at him. "You know you're right, yeah but why should I be supportive when you're carrying that jackass's baby?" Jake asked her so angry at her he couldn't stand it. "Oh I see you just hate Adam because he never trusted you and you want this to be yours," Cassie yelled at him. "Yeah you're right there too. But Cassie what can I do to make you see you're not meant to be with him, you're meant to be with me," Jake said grabbing Cassie and kissing her. Cassie quickly reacted to the kiss with a big slap in his face. "Jake I'm sorry about the slap, but I know you don't like the fact that Adam and I are together and having a baby. I also know that I love Adam so much that no one could replace him, I'm sorry Jake I just don't love you the way you love me," Cassie yelled at him while running out the door to her house.

Cassie picked up her phone and texted all of the circle except for Diana of course who wanted nothing to do with her **'Meeting at the Abandoned house in 20 minutes'**. 20 minutes later at the abandoned house. Mellisa, Faye, Adam, me, and even Jake were at the house. "What do you want so badly, that it has to be the whole circle...well you know what I mean," Faye said in a bitchy way like always. "I just wanted to say a thing or two okay," Cassie said defending herself. "Well spit it out then," Faye said. Mellisa nudged Faye knowing that what Cassie had to say must have been important. "Okay, to start off you know the curse that was inflicted on our circle when Adam and I you know?" Cassie asked. Jake shook his head knowing this was going to go nowhere. Mellisa nodded for the group. "Okay well that curse was fake it was made up by my I mean Blackwell," Cassie said. "Oh that means you and Adam can be together. Right?" Mellisa asked. "Yes and that gives me the next part of the story. Adam and I kissed yesterday and it made...us remember our feelings for eachother," Cassie said smiling at Adam. "Oh that's grand really frickin' terrific," Jake said storming out. Cassie was about to go after him when Adam grabbed her arm. She realized that he was right, Jake just needed to be alone. "Leave him be he just needs to get it into his skull that you will never be his," Mellisa said. "So can we go now, my lunch break is over," Faye said leaving with Mellisa. Adam walked over to Cassie and gave her a hug. "Adam I have to tell you something," Cassie said breaking the hug. "Sure what is it?" Adam asked his girlfriend. "Before I texted everyone to meet me here, I was at Jake's house telling him about the baby because he was the only one I hadn't told," Cassie said. "Sure, okay," Adam said confused. "Well we got into an agrument after I told him I was pregnant," Cassie said being cut off by Adam. "Did he hurt you? Because if he did I'm gonna kick his ass," Adam said automatically jumping to the wrong conclusion. "No no god no he didn't hurt me, he just kissed me," Cassie said waving her hands. "WHAT?" Adam shouted. "He kissed you, please god tell me that you didn't kiss him back because Cassie Blake I don't know what I would do if you kissed him back," Adam practically shouted. "Adam calm down I didn't kiss him back I sware I actually slapped him and ran out, and that's the truth," Cassie said looking right at Adam not even blinking. "Okay good, because I don't think I could have handled that right before I was gonna ask you this, Adam said. Cassie looked at Adam with a very confused face. "Cassie Blake I love you too much to ever lose you again so. Will you marry me?" Adam asked as he bent down on his knee and pulled out an engagement ring. Cassie stared at Adam with surprise. "Oh Adam I don't know," Cassie said running her hands through her hair. Adam knew she would have to think about it, he was glad that Cassie wasn't the type of girl who would say yes just because of the ring or the moment. "Cassie I'm fine with you thinking about it, really take all the time you need. I don't want to get engaged just to break it off because we weren't ready. And we don't have to get married right now, I mean we can wait months, years even if you need," Adam said standing up with an understanding face. "Oh Adam!" Cassie said jumping on him and hugging him. Cassie looked into his eyes "Thanks Adam I just don't know if I'm ready yet," Cassie said. Cassie looked at the ring in Adam's hand. It had 3 rings all together the connected at the top where the biggest diamond was placed, around the 3 rings were small diamonds. Cassie thought to herself 'This ring is so beautiful how could he afford something like this we're only 16.' "Adam I would love to marry you, you know that its just that we're only 16 we can't even get married legally," Cassie said teary eyed hoping Adam wouldn't be mad. "Cassie I know we can't get married until we're 18 or even older, but I figured we could get engaged as like a we want to get married but we can't just yet," Adam said wiping her tears away. Cassie thought to herself for a moment, she grabbed her stomach even though she wasn't showing much yet. "Adam...I will marry you," Cassie said smiling as big as she could. "You will!" Adam said. Cassie nodded her head. Adam picked up his fiance and twirled her in the air. Adam set Cassie back down, she kisse him with much passion, then Adam bent down on his knee again gentely grabbing Cassie's left hand placing the gorgeous ring on her finger. Adam started to stand up, Cassie figured he was going to give her another kiss, so she closed her eyes. To her surprise Adam had kissed her belly. "What was that for?" Cassie asked Aam with a confuse look. "Well if it wasn't for that little infant growing inside you, we probably never would have got back together," Adam said smiling and hugging Cassie once more. Cassie thought to herself 'he's he just proposing because of the baby, I mean I know he loves me but that comment, hmm I'm sure its nothing.'

Cassie's 5 other siblings were in town stalking Cassie and the rest of her circle, Cassie and the others of course did not know this. There should have been only 4 other siblings but the last that were born were unexpectedly twins. The 5 siblings would be great trouble for the other circle. Cassie's 5 other siblings were named by Blackwell himself explaining their weird names, although their names suited them well.

Fury is the eldest of the other 5 siblings, she is 18, Fury had long red hair representing her anger problems. Fury always wears striped white and black short skirt and a white long sleeved shirt cut off at her stomach. Fury's eyes are a red-brown color also representing her rage, her rage made a great power booster. Fury's base power is quaking, this is her most powerful magic because that is the power she started using first. Quaking is the ability to make the ground around whoever rumble or brake beneath them.

Fang is 16 years old just like Cassie and her circle, she had short white hair. Fang usually wears a short, tight hot pink leather dress, Fang's eyes are blood red with a smidge of black. The reason Blackwell named her Fang is because of her power she could instantly do as a baby, transformation. Fang could only transform into animals though, hence the name Fang. Fang's transformation power is the most powerful of all the base powers, Fang could transform into any animal shape or size because she had been practicing since she was a baby.

Zap is the only boy in their circle, he is a little over 15. Zap's hair is medium in length, purple, and spikey. Zap always wears a black vest that had only 4 buttons which 3 of the buttons weren't even buttoned; his pants are also black, he wears a silver belt with multiple weapons attached. Zap's eyes are the color yellow, his eyes are the source of his base power. Zap's base power was teleportation, his eyes are the source of his power because he has to spot or think of the target he wants to teleport to. Teleportation is quite easy for Zap to aquire quickly, his power is very powerful, he had managed to only have to spot or think of the target for only 5 seconds until he teleported.

The last 2 siblings are the twins, Rule and Cinder. Rule and Cinder are only 13. Except for a few physical features Rule and Cinder are alike in everyway. Rule has long black hair that she wears in pigtails, Cinder wear her long blonde hair up in pigtails as well. Cinder and Rule both wears blue jeans and koala bear t-shirts. Rule has blue eyes which is odd for her circle, Cinder has a usual color for their circle her eyes are pure black. Cinder's base power is fire, she can shoot large amounts of fire from her hands. Blackwell named her Cinder because of her great ability over fire. Rule's base power is control. Rule's power has many abilities that she can use to her advantage such as: making anything or anyone do as she pleases, she can see what people are doing if she focuses on them, and lastly she can read people's minds if she touched their heads. Her name is Rule because she can rule over anyone.

"We need to get Cassie on our side," Fury said pissed off for no apparent reason. "I agree, at least we already have Diana," Zap said looking back at his tied up sister. "Yes, in time Cassie will come," Fang said. "And if she doesn't?" Rule asked. "Then we'll make her, Fang said to her siblings. "How?" Rule asked. "You know how," Fury said pointing back at Diana. Rule looked back at Diana, who was beaten, bloody, and bruised. The siblings had told Zap to get her with his teleporting power after Cassie had texted her. They had to wait until Diana awoke to turn her evil like them.

"Hey Mellisa do you and Faye want to come to the ultrasound with me Saturday?" Cassie asked Mellisa over the phone. "Oh Cassie we can't we have work, but ask Adam," Mellisa said. "I already did he has to work too," Cassie said. "What about Jake?" Mellisa asked. "Jake seriously...he and I are not on very good speaking terms," Cassie said shaking her head. "Oh yeah sorry I forgot," Mellisa said. "I guess I'll just go by myself then. Hey all of you have to work so this gives me the hint to get a job," Cassie said. "Good for you Cassie, okay I have to go my battery's gonna die," Mellisa said before her battery died on her. Cassie shut her phone and walked out to her car. Cassie drove around town stopping in every store or resturaunt that she could find to apply for jobs. When it started to get dark she stopped at the last place she could find that was Pete's Pizza House, she applied for the job and went home.

Cassie got in her bed and laid down, just then her phone vibrated with a text message. Cassie read out loud, 'Hey Cassie thought I should say goodnight: from Adam.' Cassie texted Adam back 'Thanks Adam goodnight to you too. I applied for some jobs today: from Cassie.' Adam read the message from his bedroom. 'That's great. I wish I could come with you tomorrow: from Adam.' Cassie replied 'Yeah, I wish you could too but you have work. Hey Adam I was wondering if you maybe wanted to move in here with me?: from Cassie.' Adam read the text message, he thought for a second before he replied. 'I would have to ask my dad and well then I would have to tell him about the baby, but other than that yeah I would love to: from Adam.' 'Yeah I know but I think you should tell your dad even if you can't move in: from Cassie.' 'Okay Cass I'm gonna go tell him now: from Adam.' Cassie read his last message and went to sleep thinking 'I hope everything goes well.'

Adam walked out into the room where his dad was sitting. "Hey dad," Adam said patting his dad's shoulder. "Hey Adam, weren't you in bed?" Ethan asked his son. "Yeah dad it's just I have to tell you a few things," Adam said scratching his head. "Sure what is it?" Ethan asked. "Well...to start off me and Cassie had sex 2 months ago and inflicted a curse that Blackwell made up, but we didn't know it was a fake curse then. Anyway we had to take an elixir, to save Jake and the rest of the circle, that made us forget our feelings for eachother," Adam blurted out as fast as he could. "Okay?" Adam said confused and also angry at his son for having sex. "Well we kissed earlier today and I remembered my feelings for Cassie, the elixir didn't work on Cassie because of her dark magic, and she never told me she remembered her feelings. Anyway getting to the big deal that I have to tell you," Adam said. Ethan wiped his hand over his face, "What else could there possibly be?" Ethan asked asked worried. "Okay you remembered how I told you about me and Cassie 2 months ago, well Cassie's pregnant," Adam said gesturing his hands toward his father. "What?" Ethan asked in a more than angry voice. "She's pregnant, oh and we're engaged and going to move in together. If that's okay with you," Adam said seeing his father coming at him with a very angry face. Ethan approached Adam, Adam squinted and put his hands over himself for cover. Ethan to Adam's surprise hugged Adam. "Dad what are you doing?" Adam asked very confused. "Well of course I'm not happy with you for a million reasons but I'm very happy for you and Cassie both. I wouldn't mind at all if you were together with your fiance as long as you promise to still help me around here," Ethan said pointing to his son. "Of course dad, thanks dad, um one more thing do you think you could help me pack tomorrow after work?" Adam asked his dad. "Of course. It shouldn't take that long we don't have much," Ethan said. "Thanks dad," Adam said with great joy while hugging his father. Adam went to sleep at midnight having the worst dream he had ever had.

_**~Adam's Dream~**_

_"Hello Cassie," Fury said to Cassie who was tied up so she culd not move. Cassie tried to break free as Fury approached her. "Oh what's a matter? To scared to speak?" Fury asked her sister. "What do you want from me?" Cassie asked. "Oh nothing except...we want you to join us to make a full circle," Fury said. "Oh so you're one of the other 4 siblings of Blackwell's? A full circle? Once you got me you would still have to get Diana," Cassie said. Fury snapped her fingers and the other 4 siblings came out with Diana in hand. "Oh god Diana! What did you do to her? Why's there one extra person?" Cassie asked. "We did nothing to her, but turn her to our side," Zap said. "Yes all we had to do was make her drink our blood to turn her and now all we have to do is wait for her to wake. Our younger sisters weren't suppose to be twins so we have an extra Blackwell," Fang said. "Well I won't let you turn me," Cassie said struggling. "You won't have to because if you don't let us turn you then we'll just kill you, it's like we absolutely need you since we already have Diana," Cinder said. "How are you going to kill me? You've already tortured me enough," Cassie said looking down at the cuts her siblings had made on her. "Oh you're right we have tortured you a bit much I guess but if you won't join us then we'll just have Diana kill you," Fury said laughing. "She wouldn't ever kill me even if she doesn't want anything to do with me," Cassie said crying and trying to activate her dark magic to defeat them. "Oh no," Fury said looking back at Diana. Cassie shared Fury's look back at Diana. Diana opened her eyes and started to rise from the table she was laying on. "Diana listen to me get out of here go!" Cassie said worried about her sister. "Shut up!" Diana shouted in a very dark voice. "Diana walk over to Cassie," Fury commanded Diana. Diana walked towards Cassie until she stood 5 feet in front of her. "Diana you don't want to do this I know you don't want any part of my life and I'm okay with that, but you also didn't want any part in dark magic so please Diana snap out of it," Cassie pleaded to her sister. Diana slapped Cassie. "You don't give me orders," Diana said in her deep voice again. Cassie started to cry "Adam where are you?" "If you're looking for your boyfriend, he doesn't know where you are he's still asleep," Fang said laughing. "How did you know about me and the rest of my circle?" Cassie asked. "I read Diana's memories and then followed you with my mind," Rule said coming out of the dark. "We also know about your baby," Zap said handing Cassie's cruid to Diana. "What? Is that a witch cruid that won't kill me," Cassie said. "Oh yes it will," Fury said with a dark smile. "How? The last time someone tried to burn me with a witch cruid, they got burned instead because of my dark magic," Cassie said breathing very slowly. "Yes very true, but with the baby growing inside you," Fang said. "It's very different you see when a dark magic user becomes pregnant to carry on the dark magic through generations the infant takes the use of your dark magic away. So you're left with a smidge of dark magic, don't worry you'll get your dark magic back once the infant is born," Zap said. "Oh god," Cassie said to herself shocked. "Right so you have 1 minute to figure out if you want to join us before I make Diana kill you," Fury said. "You know if you burn me while Diana is this close she could burn as well," Cassie said. Fury got angry at her comment and cracked the earth around Cassie cutting her off on 1 plate of rock. Cassie started panicking her breathing started to stutter. "Please don't," Cassie begged. "Say you'll join!" Fury said outraged. "Fine," Cassie said taking the others off guard. _Adam started fidgeting in his bed as his nightmare progressed. _"You'll join us?" Rule asked. "No, fine I'll die. Before Diana dropped the match into the jar Cassie said to herself "Adam I love you so much I wish it didn't have to be this way, Goodbye." Diana dropped the match into the jar, Cassie burst into flames. Cassie's last breaths were screams of bloody murder. __**~Dream Ends~**_

Adam woke from his horrible nightmare, gasping for air and looking for his phone. "Where's the phone?" Adam asked himself repeatedly. Adam finally found his phone, grabbed it, and called Cassie. "C'mon Cassie pick up!" Adam shouted at his phone. "He looked at his clock and saw it was already 1:30 AM. "Damnit!" Adam said hanging up his phone. He sat on his bed for a second and then said, "Screw it I can't wait until morning." Adam grabbed his coat and ran to his car to drive to Cassie's house. He got to the front door of the house and knocked. "Cassie! Cassie are you home!" Adam shouted. Adam tried opening the door but it was locked. "Oh god Cassie the one time you take my advice," Adam said to himself grabbing his head. Adam kicked the door to break it down, once the door was open he ran up the stairs to Cassie's room. When he got to her bedroom door he saw her sleeping in her bed. Adam took a deep breath of air and scratched his head. Cassie awoke to the bright lights in the hallway. "Adam is that you?" Cassie asked yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Yeah it's me go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you up," Adam said walking over to her bedside. "No I'm already awake. Why are you here Adam?" Cassie asked. "Oh no reason I just wanted to see you," Adam said lying horribly. "C'mon Adam no person would rush over to someone's house at 1:30 in the morning just because they wanted to see them," Cassie said pointing to her clock. "Okay you're right. I just had a horrible dream about you, Diana, and the other Blackwell children," Adam said putting his hand over his mouth. "What was it?" Cassie asked tapping her hand on her bed. Adam sat beside her on her bed. "The other Blackwell children had captured you and Diana, but they captured Diana before you and had already turned her evil by making her drink their blood. Anyway in the end of my dream they made you choose to die or turn, you didn't want to turn so they made Diana kill you with a witch cruid and then I woke up," Adam said. "What? I can't be killed by a witch cruid you know that," Cassie said. "I know but in my dream they said that the baby takes most of your dark magic until it's born, so you couldn't defend yourself," Adam said starting to slowly cry. "Oh Adam it's okay I'm okay see it was just a dream I'll even prove it," Cassie said looking for something to use her dark magic on. Cassie finally spotted a glass "There I'll use my dark magic on the glass watch," Cassie said focusing all her energy on the glass. After a minute of focusing all her energy on the glass her nose started to bleed, Cassie started to shake. "Cassie! Cassie stop you're going to hurt yourself!" Adam said pulling Cassie's hand down. "Oh my god my dark magic!" Cassie said shocked. "I think I better move in ASAP, because I'm very worried now," Adam said hugging Cassie. "Do you want to stay here for the night? Cassie asked Adam. "Of course," Adam said. "Oh and how did the talk go?" Cassie asked. "Oh yea, it went smoothly, he was angry at us for having sex and getting pregnant but he was happy that we were finally together and moving in together," Adam said. "Really that's odd, great but odd," Cassie said hugging Adam in a happy way. Adam and Cassie layed down on the bed in eachother's arms. "Night Cass," Adam said dozing off. "Night Adam," Cassie said looking at her ceiling at the glowing stars. Cassie thought to herself 'What's gonna happen now that I don't have my dark magic.'

**Week 8 Saturday**

Jake went over to Cassie's house, he knocked on the door but nobody answered. "Cassie!" Jake shouted up to her bedroom window. Adam woke to the sound of Jake's voice which scared him a bit. "Cassie, wake up, Adam whispered to cassie while shaking her a little. "What what I'm up," Cassie said yawning. "Jake's outside sshh," Adam said putting his finger over his mouth. "I have to go talk to him," Cassie said sitting up and putting a robe on. "No no no stay in bed for a little while longer," Adam begged pulling her arm back to the bed. "Seriously Adam I have to try to talk to him get on a good level with him," Cassie said laughing. "Okay fine, but be back soon," Adam said to her. Jake tried opening the door but it was shut, so he decided to call Faye. "Hey Faye do you know where Cassie is?" Jake asked Faye over his cellphone. "No I don't know where your little dark girlfriend is. Bye," Faye said mad and hung up her phone. Faye was always gonna be mad at Jake for liking Cassie more than he ever liked her. "Faye Faye, goddamnit Faye!" Jake shouted into his phone. Jake opened his phone again and called Mellisa. "Mellisa?" Jake said confused at why she wasn't greeting him on the phone. "Hello this is Mellisa's phone leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you ASAP, BEEP," Mellisa's answering machine said programed on her phone. "Damnit!" Jake said hanging up his phone. Jake looked at his phone, the last person that could possibly know where Cassie was was Adam. Jake thought for a moment 'should I call my worst enemy just to find out about Cassie or should I try to figure it out on my own?' "I think I'll go with door #2," Jake said to himself. Cassie opened the door "Wait," Cassie said. "Cassie! I thought something happened to you," Jake said. "Why?" Cassie asked confused. "Because I saw some person break down your door last night and barge in," Jake said. "Well if you were so worried about me then why didn't you come over earlier?" Cassie asked him really confused. "Because I was really tired and I in a way knocked myself out from no sleep," Jake said. "Ah well nothing to worry about it was just Adam he slept over so if you didn't really wanna talk about our fight then bye," Cassie said closing the door halfway. "Wait," Jake put his foot in the door before Cassie could close it all the way. "I do wanna say I'm sorry for what I said," Jake said talking through the crack in the door. Cassie opened the door all the way. "You're sorry?" Cassie asked. Jake nodded his head. "I'm sorry too," Cassie said. "Cassie I just want you to know that I love you and that I get that you do belong with Adam, it's just that I'm not gonna be able to get over you that fast," Jake said walking away. "Hey! I get it I just want you to get that I love Adam and no crush over 1 guy is gonna tear me away from him," Cassie said. "Yea I get it too, Jake said waving to Cassie. Cassie waved to him "Goodbye slugger." Cassie felt great joy fill her heart, she ran to her bedroom and jumped on Adam. "Woah!" Adam said holding Cassie. "I'm guessing everything went well," Adam said. "Yes everything just went very well we apologized to eachother. "That's great," Adam said smiling. "It's already 9:00 AM, I think you better get to work and then start packing," Cassie said. "Yeah I can't wait," Adam said smiling again. "Me either," Cassie said. "So what are you doing today?" Adam asked. "Nothing until I help you pack and I have the sonogram at 2:00," Cassie said. "Oh yeah I forgot you had that today, with everything going on I forgot it was Saturday," Adam said. "Yea oh and I'm gonna be waiting for calls from the jobs I applied for yesterday," Cassie said. "Well, I have to get to work," Adam said getting up and kissing Cassie. "Yeah see you later...fiance," Cassie said. Cassie said. "Can't wait to see you and that baby picture later. Bye fiance," Adam said raising his eyebrows. Adam walked out the door to go to work, while Cassie just lay on her bed grasping her stomach and smiling.

It was finally 2:00 in the afternoon when Cassie went to get her first ultrasound. "Hello Cassie 8 weeks along huh. It's your first sonogram exciting right?" Doctor Klay said. "Yeah really exciting. I'm sorry but who are you?" Cassie asked. "Oh I'm Doctor Felicity Klay your doctor," Doctor Klay said. "Now I need to ask you, who's the father and is he going to be here? Doctor Klay asked pulling out papers. "Um the father is Adam Conant, and he isn't going to be here," Cassie said with sorrow. "Are you going to be a single parent?" Doctor Klay said. "No no it's just Adam had to work today that's all," Cassie said. "Oh alright that's good," Doctor Klay said. "So do you want me to lay down on the table or something?" Cassie asked gesturing to the table. "Oh yes I'm sorry I just started this job a few days ago," Doctor Klay said. Cassie looked down at her stomach with discomfort in Doctor Klay. "Really don't worry I just transferred I have been working as an obstetrician for 5 years now. I just haven't quite gotten used to this hospital yet," Doctor Klay said. Cassie smiled with relief, Doctor Klay gestured to the table. "Oh right," Cassie said lying down on the table. "Now I'm assuming this is your first baby since you're only 16. Right? Doctor Klay asked. Cassie just nodded her head. "Okay I'm going to walk you through all of this step-by-step so you know what's happening. Alright now this is the ultrasound machine it will show us the picture of your baby and you'll be able to hear the heartbeat, but don't worry if you can't see the baby or hear its heartbeat well," Doctor Klay said. "Okay," Cassie said exhaling a big breath. "Now this is going to be a very awkward question for you, but I need to know. Do you want a vaginal or stomach ultrasound?" Doctor Klay asked. Cassie rubbed her hand across her face, "Is there a more preferred one?" Cassie asked a little uncomfortable. "Well doctors can't really interfere with patients decisions but it has been said that it's possible if a doctor does a vaginal ultrasound wrong that the patient may have a miscarriage," Doctor Klay said. "Okay I think I'll go with the stomach ultrasound even if I can't hear or see anything well," Cassie said with fear for her unborn child. "Alright now I'm going to pour some of this blue gel on your stomach, it may be cold," Doctor Klay said. Cassie nodded her head while the doctor poured the very cold gel on her stomach. Cassie started rubbing her hands up and down her arms as a chill ran up her back. "Now I'm gonna turn the machine on and grab this little thing and place it on your stomach and we should be able to see your uterus in a second," Doctor Klay said looking at the screen of the ultrasound machine. "Ah there it is," Doctor Klay said pointing to the dark circle on the screen. "That's my uterus?" Cassie asked a little grossed out. Doctor Klay nodded and sat down on her seat. "What's that?" Cassie said pointing to a grey shape on the screen. Doctor Klay rolled her chair back over in front of the machine. "Oh that's your baby," Doctor Klay said. "It is! I didn't think I was gonna be able to see it, is it suppose to be that small?" Cassie asked really excited. "Well you're one of the lucky ones, and yes it's about the size of a rasberry right now as you can see," Doctor Klay said. Cassie just kept smiling at her baby on the screen. "Would you like to know your EDD?" Doctor Klay asked. "My what?" Cassie asked. "Your EDD it stands for Expected. Delivery. Date," Doctor Klay said. "Um yeah sure," Cassie said. "Well the exact date is December 18th but I'm not gonna lie it could be later or earlier then that," Doctor Klay said. "A December baby, that's cool," Cassie said giggling. "Yes and I've heard that most December babies are girls," Doctor Klay said. Cassie just smilied.

Adam sat at the boathouse trying to work, but he couldn't stop feeling guilty about not being able to go with Cassie to the sonogram oppointment. "Hey Adam, stop daydreaming and get back to your tables," Ethan said patting his son on the back. "Yeah dad sorry it's just I had this nightmare lastnight and I can't get it off my mind," Adam said walking out from behind the counter. "Oh really what was it about?" Ethan asked. "Nothing. I wish I could be with Cassie right now," Adam said. "Well its not that busy today so...you can start packing," Ethan said. Adam hugged his dad and quickly broke the hug, "Thanks dad." Adam walked back into his bedroom and grabbed a few suitcases. Ethan watched his son as he started to pack, "Oh my boy's all grown up." It took Adam about an hour to pack all his earthly possesstions in the 3 suitcases he had found. "Well dad I guess this is goodbye," Adam said waving to his dad opening the door. "Wait a second," Ethan said walking towards his son. "Dad I wanna go...home to my fiance," Adam said with a smile on his face. "Well just wait a sec, let me look at you," Ethan said grabbing his son's shoulders. Ethan hugged his son, "See you soon okay." "Yeah dad I love ya," Adam said waving to his dad while he walked out the door. "I'm gonna miss him," Ethan said to himself.

Diana started to awake from her slumber that the 4 siblings had put her under. "What happened?" Diana asked rubbing her head. "Oh god where am I? Who are you people? What did you do with Grant?" Diana quickly asked the people that surrounded her. "Oh I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Fury and this is," Fury said gesturing to Fang. "Fang, our younger brother," Fang said. "Zap, and our twin sisters," Zap said. "Cinder," Cinder said waving. "Rule said coping her sister. "We're all Blackwell children just like you," Fury said laughing. Diana gasped. "To answer your early questions, you're in our lair," Zap said. "And your boyfriend just thinks you came back to New Salem," Fang said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not using my magic anymore," Diana said. "Don't worry about that, that will change," Fury said with a very dark smile. "How? You can't just make me do anything," Diana said with a smug look on her face. "Oh you wouldn't believe what we can do," Fang said. Fury grabbed a knife and cut her palm. "What are you doing?" Diana said crying. Fury grabbed Diana's head and put Diana's mouth to her palm. "Rule make her drink my blood!" Fury yelled back at her younger sister. Rule starred at Diana with her big blue eyes. While Rule was inside Diana's mind she planted the command 'Drink Fury's blood.' Diana started drinking Fury's blood right away, Fury pulled her hand away from Diana once she had enough blood to be turned. Fury tilted her head towards Diana, hinting someone to knock her out. Fang hit Diana over the side of the head with a bottle as hard as she could. "Alright now cut her from her ropes and lie her down on the floor," Fury said. Zap nodded and flipped his pocket knife open to cut Diana loose. He grabbed her and layed her on the floor. Zap started to laugh and soon enough the others joined him.

Cassie sat in her house waiting until 8:00 so she could go help Adam pack, but time just didn't seem to move. An hour had passed since she got home from the ultrasound. Cassie clung to the little picture of her tiny baby like it was her life. She couldn't stop smiling at the sight of her baby's first picture. Cassie's phone started to ring, Cassie picked up the phone and said, "Hello." "Hello Ms. Blake," the person on the other side of the phone said. "Hi, who are you?" Cassie asked with suspicion. "Oh I'm sorry Ms. Blake, I'm the manager of Pete's Pizza House, Robins," the manager said. "Oh," Cassie said. "Well I was just calling to tell you that if you want the job, it's your's," Mr. Robins said. "Really! Oh thank you thank you Mr. Robins. I'll totally except the job," Cassie said really excited. "Good could you be to work on Monday?" Mr. Robins asked. "Of course, oh Mr. Robins," Cassie said. "Yes Ms. Blake," Mr. Robins said. "Well I hope this doesn't make you take back the offer but I figured I should tell you this," Cassie said worried. "Sure sure go on,"Mr. Robins said. "I'm pregnant, so if you need more time to think about the offer or something it's okay," Cassie said. "Congratulations, no need for taking back the offer I still would love for you to work with our team here at Pete's Pizza House. All we need to do is get paperwork done for maternity leave and your other employment papers dealt with on Monday," Mr. Robins said. "Alright thank you very much Mr. Robins I don't know how I'm going to repay you," Cassie said. "Just be here on Monday and we'll say we're even," Mr. Robins said. "Okay, goodbye Mr. Robins I mean boss," Cassie said. "Goodbye Ms. Blake and you can call me Mr. Robins," Mr. Robins said hanging up his phone. Cassie started to shriek in a happy way. "Cassie!" Adam said rushing into the door with his bags after hearing Cassie shriek. "Cassie are you okay?" Adam said rushing to Cassie's side and dropping his bags. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine actually I'm great! I just got a job!" Cassie said. "You did! That's great, wh-ere where's the job?" Adam asked excited for her. "At Pete's Pizza House, they just called me and asked me to join. I start on Monday," Cassie said. "Great!" Adam said hugging Cassie. Cassie smiled at Adam, "Adam why are you here with your bags already?" Cassie asked. "Oh I couldn't stand just being at the boathouse when you were all alone at the ultrasound and here today. So I asked my dad if I could get off early," Adam said. Cassie just smiled at Adam and hugged him. "Oh oh oh," Cassie said anxiously. "What what what?" Adam asked joking at Cassie's comment. Cassie hit Adam in the shoulder, "Ou, okay what is it?" Adam asked. Cassie picked up the picture of the rasberry sized baby and showed it to Adam. "Is this the," Adam said being cut off by Cassie's non-stop nodding. "Oh Cassie!" Adam said hugging Cassie. "I know I know we actually have a baby. In here," Cassie said grabbing her stomach. Cassie grabbed the photo out of Adam's hand and ran. "Hey! Where are you going?" Adam asked watching Cassie run away. Adam quickly got up and followed her into the kitchen. Cassie looked at Adam and then at the fridge. "What? What is it?" Adam asked confused. Cassie just looked all around the fridge door for a magnet. "A-ha," Cassie said practically shouting. "A magnet?" Adam asked. "Yes to hang this up on the fridge," Cassie said putting the photo on the fridge and placing the magnet over it. Adam looked at Cassie then at the photo that was on the fridge. Adam touched the corner of the photo, "That's our baby," he said starting to cry. "Oh Adam," Cassie said hugging Adam really tight. Adam held Cassie as tight as she held him. Cassie looked up at Adam and kissed him, Adam placed one his hands behind Cassie's head and the other on her back. Adam pulled her closer and closer to himself. They stayed that way for minutes until, "Let's go unpack your stuff and figure out a system for the house," Cassie said walking over to Adam's bags. "System?" Adam asked following Cassie. "Well like moving some of my things or getting rid of some things in this house, to make it our own you know," Cassie said. "Oh, but we don't have to do any of those things, I don't have that much stuff," Adam said. "I know but truthfully I don't have that much stuff in this house either all of it is mostly my grandma's. And I didn't know her for more than a few months so nothing in this house really means anything to me," Cassie said. "Well I mean we can do it if you want but," Adam said when Cassie cut him off. "Yeah that's what I want, we can just make a fresh start just you and me," Cassie said smiling. Adam grabbed 2 of his suitcases while Cassie grabbed the other and walked up the stairs. Cassie plopped down on her bed, "I'm tired," Cassie said. "I know you are, but I was thinking we could go out tonight," Adam said shrugging. "Really? We haven't been out in so long," Cassie said sitting right up. "Yeah that's why I want to go out. Please Cassie PLEASE," Adam begged. "When do we go out?" Cassie asked. "What time is it now?" Adam asked. Cassie peered over at the clock beside her bed, "5:15," Cassie said looking back over at Adam. "Alright let's go at 6:00," Adam said smiling. "Okay, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Cassie said getting up and walking to the bathroom. Adam quickly ran to the nearest phone, picked it up, and called the boathouse. "Hello The Boathouse Grill," Ethan said. "Hey dad do you think the surprise party will be ready by 6:00?" Adam asked. "Yeah actually we're ready right now," Ethan said. "Alright just making sure, we'll be there at 6:00," Adam said. "Okay we'll be ready bye Adam," Ethan said hanging up his phone. "Bye dad," Adam said hanging up the phone. Adam ran back to Cassie's room as fast as he could and jumped on the bed just before Cassie came out of the bathroom. "What are you doin'," Cassie asked with a smirky face. "Nothing," Adam said grinning. Cassie jumped onto the bed. Cassie looked at the gorgeous engagement ring on her finger. "What's wrong?" Adam asked grabbing Cassie's hand. Cassie shook her head still gazing at her ring. "I just keep wondering if we're doing the right thing by getting married and having this baby," Cassie said. "What? How can you say that we love eachother and I know I love this baby. Do you?" Adam asked. "Yes of course I do it just doesn't feel right at the moment I don't know why, it's just like I have a pit in my stomach and I don't know what to do," Cassie said. "What do you mean pit in your stomach?" Adam asked. "I don't really know I just feel like I don't know something that I should," Cassie said shaking her head. "Don't worry if there is something we'll get through it together," Adam said gazing at Cassie's big blue eyes. "Thanks Adam you made me feel so much better," Cassie said hugging Adam. "Alright I better go get ready," Cassie said standing up. Adam looked at the clock beside Cassie's bed. "Holy it's already 5:30!" Adam said running to his suitcases. Cassie walked over to her closet, "Adam," Cassie said. "Yeah," Adam said digging through his suitcases. "What should I wear?" Cassie asked looking through her clothes. "Wear what you think suits you today," Adam said looking back at Cassie. "What's with the weird talk," Cassie said turning away from the closet. "I don't know I just think you should wear what you want it doesn't matter to me," Adam said turning back to his suitcases. Cassie just smiled. Cassie finally chose a short white dress with a black ribbon around the stomach. Cassie went into the bathroom to change into the dress. When she put it on it felt right it felt good with all the silk around her. Cassie walked out of the bathroom, she looked up and down at herself. Adam had just gotten done putting his clothes on. Adam had put on blue jeans, a nice white shirt, and a black jacket. "Cassie, you look amazing," Adam said gawking at Cassie in her white dress. "You look good too," Cassie said. Adam just kept staring at Cassie. "Um I'm pretty sure we should get going," Cassie said pointing to the door. "Oh yeah right let's go," Adam said excourting Cassie outside.

Adam opened the door to the boathouse and turned on the lights. Cassie walked in beside him just then, "SURPRISE!" All the people shouted that were in the boathouse. Cassie saw a whole group of people that she had met over the year in New Salem. She also saw a big banner that said 'Happy Birthday Cassie!' "Oh my god!" Cassie said putting her hands up to her mouth. "Adam did you?" Cassie asked. Adam nodded, "But I wasn't the only one Faye and Mellisa helped as well," Adam said smiling. "Oh Adam," Cassie said jumping on Adam. Adam hugged Cassie and then set her down. Cassie walked over to Faye and Mellisa. "Thanks guys," Cassie said hugging her 2 of her best friends. "You're so welcome," Mellisa said. "Yeah these party decorations were not the easiest to set up," Faye said laughing. "I can't believe I forgot it was my birthday today. I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now," Cassie said. Adam walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

The party guests started to die off at around 9:00. Cassie walked over to Adam who was staring at his old bedroom. "Do you miss it already?" Cassie asked rubbing Adam's shoulders. Adam turned around, "Sort of but you know I'm really happy with you and the house and the baby," Adam said rubbing Cassie's stomach with his hand. Adam kissed Cassie, "Hey Adam could we go home?" Cassie asked in a silent voice. "Yeah sure we can go home. But why do you wanna go?" Adam asked. "I just don't feel very good and my feet hurt and I just wanna go to sleep," Cassie said with a sad look. "Alright I'll go say goodbye to everyone and you go wait out in the car," Adam said. Cassie nodded her head and walked out to the car. The only people left at the party were Faye, Mellisa, Jake, and Ethan. "Goodbye, Cassie and I are going home," Adam said waving to everybody. "Wait Adam!" Ethan said to his son. "What is it dad?" Adam asked turning around to face his dad. "I wanted to give this to you, it's for you and Cassie but don't open it until you get home," Ethan said handing Adam a box. The box was the size of a shoe box, Adam just smiled at his dad.

"Zap! This is the perfect time to get Cassie on our side," Fury said. Zap looked at Fury. "Go go get her!" Fury shouted. Zap hurried himself and focused hard on Cassie, next second *poof* he was gone. "Idiots surrounded by idiots," Fury said rubbing her temples.

Cassie sat in the car waiting for Adam to come out and drive her home. "Oh Adam c'mon," Cassie said fidgeting. Cassie lightly screamed in pain because of her aching feet and cramps in her legs. Adam was opening the door to the boathouse when, *poof* Zap had teleported behind Cassie in the car. "What the," Cassie said looking in the backseat. Zap placed both his hands over Cassie's mouth. Cassie tried to scream 'Adam!' but Zap had already teleported them both back to the lair.

Adam finally closed the door to the boathouse and walked out to the car. Adam got in the car not yet noticing that Cassie wasn't in there with him. "So are you ready to go home?" Adam asked turning his head to Cassie's seat. "Cassie are you asleep?" Adam asked, but no answer. It was so dark he couldn't see even a shape of Cassie.

By that time Ethan had already taken some sleeping pills to go to sleep. Ethan hadn't been sleeping well since he saw Blackwell, so after he took the pills he was practically knocked out for the rest of the night in his bedroom. Ethan had told the teenagers they could stay as long as they wanted, but they would have to lock up for him when they left.

Adam stretched his hand out for Cassie, but all he felt was the seat. "Cassie," Adam said with great confusion. Adam turned on the lights. "Cassie!" Adam shouted. Adam looked in the backseat of his car nothing but some peculiar dust. Adam ran around the car and the boathouse looking for Cassie. "Cassie! Cassie are you there! CASSIE!," Adam yelled.

Adam ran back into the boathouse. "Woah woah Adam! What's wrong?" Mellisa asked setting her drink down. "Cassie's gone! Did you see her come back in here?" Adam asked frantically moving through rooms. "No she didn't," Faye said. "What do you mean she's MISSING?" Jake asked. "She's gone! I went out to the car where she was waiting for me and she wasn't there!" Adam said still running through the rooms. "Well we have to go find her then," Mellisa said grabbing her coat. "How? All I found was some dust in the backseat," Adam said holding his hand out full of dust. Jake grabbed Adam's hand and glared at the dust. "That's magical dust, left by only evil witches," Jake said.

*poof* Zap teleported back to the Blackwell's lair. "Good you got her," Fury said. Zap nodded, "Well don't just stand there tie her up," Fury said. "Right," Zap said grabbing rope. Zap knocked Cassie out and sat her in a chair and tied her feet, hands, arms, and back to the chair. "What do we do now?" Fang asked looking at Fury. Fury thought for a second, she turned to Rule. "Rule!" Fury shouted. "Yes Fury," Rule said bowing her head. "I want you to do something for me," Fury said with a dark smile. "Yes Fury anything. What would you like?" Rule asked. "I want you to read Cassie's memories," Fury said laughing. Rule walked over to Cassie's unconscious body, she touched Cassie's head and focused hardly on Cassie. Rule saw all the moments in Cassie's life from when she fell off her bike and scraped her knee on the pavement to earlier today at the hospital when she was getting her sonogram. Rule was finally done watching all of Cassie's memories, "So what did you see?" Fury asked angry. "I saw many things. I saw Cassie and Diana killing our father," Rule said. "WHAT!" Fury said outraged. "How could they kill him?" Fury asked still very angry. "They used the crystal skull," Rule said. "The crystal skull? Did you see where she put it, if we got the crystal skull we would be unstoppable not even Cassie's circle could bring us down," Fury said laughing it up. "All she knows is that her boy toy, Adam, has or had it and did something with it," Rule said. "DAMN IT!" Fury yelled. Fury shook her head and thought. "Oh and one more thing," Rule said holding up her finger. "What! What is it?" Fury asked yelling at the top of her voice. Rule bowed her head, then she looked up with an evil look. "Cassie's pregnant with that Adam guy's baby," Rule said with an evil smile. Fury looked back at Cassie, "Perfect," Fury said rubbing her hands together. "What are we going to do?" Cinder asked. Fury looked at Rule once again. "Rule I need you to do one more things for me," Fury said. Rule bowed her head again. "I need you to plant a message in this Adam's head for me," Fury said laughing. Rule tried to focus on what she knew about Adam.

Adam suddenly started having a headache. At first he shook if off but the next second he was grabbing his head in pain. "Adam!" Mellisa said confused. "Oh god Adam!" Faye shouted. "I'm fine I'm fine," Adam said shaking his head once more. "You don't look it," Jake said chuckling under his breath. Adam fell to the floor, "Aah!" Adam screamed. "Adam what is it?" Mellisa asked kneeling on the floor next to him. But all Adam could do was grasp his head and scream. Adam was receiving Fury's message sent by Rule.

_**~Adam's vision~**_

_"Hello Adam you may have seen me already in one of your dreams, you know the one you told Cassie about," Rule said. "This message is from the real Blackwell children. Let's just say if you want your precious Cassie back you'll have to come here and fight us for her, unless of course you want this to happen," Rule said. _Rule showed Adam little shorts of what Cassie would be like if they didn't come. _Cassie was fighting her own circle, beating them and killing them. Cassie as an evil Blackwell had pure black eyes no white or red in her eyes at all. "Adam how do you like your precious fiance evil?" Rule asked. "How 'bout dead?" Rule said with an evil laugh. _Rule started to show Adam little shorts of what Cassie would be like if they did come and prevail. _Cassie's circle was at the lair and were beating and killing the Blackwell children the only ones left were Zap and Fury. Fury looked Zap and nodded. Zap then teleported behind Cassie tied up in her chair, grabbed her head, and broke her neck. "NO!" Adam yelled. "Bye-Bye Adam you have your choices," Rule said. __**~Vision Ends~**_

Adam screamed once more while grabbing his head in pain. "ADAM!" Jake said shaking Adam. Adam opened his eyes instantly, Jake jumped back. "Adam are you okay?" Mellisa asked standing Adam up. "No, no I'm not," Adam said shaking his head. "What was that just now?" Jake asked. "The other Blackwell children you know the ones Blackwell said were coming they're here," Adam said. "WHAT!?" Faye shouted. "The Blackwell children are here and they have Cassie and Diana," Adam said. "They have Cassie," Jake said confused and upset. Adam nodded about to cry. "How do they have Diana. No more importantly how do you know this?" Faye asked with an angry look. "One of the Blackwell children named Rule made me see and hear a message from her, that included sights of what they'll do to Cassie and what they've already done to Diana," Adam said with a sad look on his face. "What! What are we going to do, Cassie and Diana," Mellisa said crying. They all thought for minutes. "Okay this is getting us no where, if we don't find Cassie now there gonna hurt her!" Adam said. "Okay okay what about a tracking spell?" Jake said. "A tracking spell?" Faye said annoyed. "Yeah we could try to track who this dust came from," Jake said thinking of words. "Yeah yeah that's what we need to do. We need a spell," Adam said anxiously. "Okay okay hold on I think I have something," Jake said holding up his hand. They all stared at Jake and waited. "By the gods of her soul I call on the gods to guide us, so that Cassie can be found," Jake said. Right after the spell was said Jake looked up to the ceiling not in control of his body. "Guys do you see what I see?" Faye asked. "If you're talking about a video game like thing I'm seeing in my vision then yes 100% yes," Mellisa said trying to get straight with what she was seeing. "What did you do?" Adam asked pissed off. Jake was broke from the control. "What did I do? I helped you find Cassie," Jake said defending himself. "How did you help?" Adam asked still pissed. "Just look with your eyes not with your fear this vision which, I can't complain is green and like a video game. Just look at the arrow it points us to where Cassie is," Jake said. The others took his advice and focused deeply on their vision. "You're right, sorry," Adam said walking toward the door. "Before we go we better get some weapons and spells," Mellisa said. "Yeah yeah, but we have to hurry," Adam said worried. All the spells they collected are: **Thunderstorm spell** causes storm clouds to thunder over the target. Stone shower causes an avalanche of stones and boulders. **Energy strike spell** causes bolts of lightning on the opponent. **Flame strike spell** causes flame manipulation for the caster. **Ice strike spell** causes ice manipulation for the caster. **WhirlWind spell **causes strong winds like a tornado to surround the opponent. **Physical Damage spell** causes the target's weapon boomerang back to them. **Wrath of Nature spell **causes earth damage to enemies around the caster. **Capture your enemy spell** causes a capture on the target. **Free spell** causes a target to be freed from ropes, cage, etc. They also collected some weapons: 10 taser guns, 7 knives, 3 scissors, 5 stiletto heels, 1 machette, and 6 large sticks. "Alright let's go," Mellisa said running out the door. The others nodded and followed right behind her.

The circle was just approaching the cave that the Blackwell children were keeping Cassie and Diana. "Alright we've gotta get in there before anything...happens," Adam said very worried. Jake nodded and walked in with caution, the cave was lit with torches leading the circle to Cassie and the other Blackwell children. "Wait," Faye whispered. "What?" Adam asked pissed. "Turn this vision crap off, we won't be able to fight well with it on," Faye said pointing to her eyes. Adam and Mellisa agreed. "Okay. Averteret famam ab et intueamur oculis," Jake said. "Alright much better," Adam said continuing walking. Once the circle spotted the Blackwell children they hid behind a wall for cover until it was the right time to attack. Adam started to chant the Wrath of Nature spell, "exsúltet terra trémuit circuitu inimicos nostros." Jake hit Adam on the shoulder, "What are you doing?" Jake asked pissed off at Adam. "I'm starting the fight, if we don't ever get this started and ended I'll never get Cassie back," Adam said. Mellisa nodded in agreement and looked at Faye. Faye looked at Mellisa with an evilish type look, "Fine," Faye said. Jake finally nodded in agreement. Then they all joined in with Adam and chanted, "exsúltet terra trémuit circuitu inimicos nostros." The ground started to quake around the Blackwells. "Ah I see you did come, lucky for you we were just in the middle of your dream Adam," Fury said turning around revealing Cassie. "Cassie!" Adam shouted. They all saw Cassie in the chair and bloody, she was also broken off from the floor just like in Adam's dream. "Adam!" Cassie said wearly. "Adam! How could you do that?" Fury asked with a dark smile. "What did I do? You were the one who did this to Cassie," Adam said gesturing his hand to Cassie. "You're right, but I'm not the one who cut her off of this floor your spell was," Fury said laughing. "GO!" Adam yelled. On Adam's yell Cassie's circle started attacking the Blackwell children. Jake ran towards Zap with 1 one every weapon except the machette in his bag. Mellisa ran over to Fang to attack her with 1 stiletto heel, 1 scissor, 2 large sticks, 4 taser guns, and 3 knives. Faye ran at the twins with 1 of everything, but she had 2 taser guns the machette was left for Adam and Cassie. Adam ran to Fury with the 2 knives, the 3 taser guns, the 2 stiletto heels, the 2 large sticks, and the machette that was left.

Zap saved Jake the trouble of running towards him by teleporting right to him. Jake jumped back in fear. "What's a matter Jakey scared," Zap said mocking Jake. "How do you know my name?" Jake asked pissed off at Zap. "We read Cassie and Diana's memories," Zap said smirking. "Well you know my name, shouldn't you tell me your's?" Jake asked still very angry. "Zap," Zap said looking proud. "Oh I get it because your strongest power is telepportation," Jake said smiling. Zap nodded. "Good, you'll like my gift then," Jake said smiling. "What gift? The bag of weapons you have there?" Zap asked thinking Jake was stupid. "No this gift," Jake said pulling out one of the taser guns and zapping Zap with one of the tasers right in the stomach. Zap started to shake as the volts of electric waves moved throughout his body. Jake started to clap his hands and laugh, Zap fell over. "That was too easy," Jake said still laughing at Zap. "Hostium capta est alligatur funibus," Jake chanted. The next minute Zap was tied up in a cage. "1 down 4 to go," Jake yelled to the others.

Faye was pissed off at Jake for triumphing first. Faye approached the twins, "Well well well looks like I'm gonna have a just as easy fight as Jake did," Faye said smiling. "Oh really," Cinder said looking at Rule, Rule nodded to her sister. Cinder started throwing fireballs at Faye. "AAH!" Faye said ducking the fireballs. Rule started manipulating rocks to hit Faye. A few of the rocks hit Faye in bad places such as: her rib cage, her head, and her knee. "That's it little twirps," Faye said getting up. "Clamávero ad antiquum magicae sit ventis ad pulso inimícos meos descendit!" Faye chanted. The tornado like winds started to surround the twins. Faye wasn't expecting Cinder to throw a fireball when she cast that spell. The fireball hit Faye and made her collapse. "FAYE!" Mellisa screamed. Jake heard Mellisa scream 'Faye' and ran to Faye side while the spell she cast was still working. Jake shook Faye, "Faye wake up! FAYE," Jake shouted into her ear. "OU!" Faye said sitting up slowly. "What happened," Faye said rubbing her arm because she had landed on it. "Ouch," Faye said slapping Jake's hand away from her stomach. Faye lifted up her shirt halfway to reveal a huge burn mark from Cinder's fireball. Cinder laughed at the sight of Faye and Jake. Cinder started to generate another fireball with her hand. Jake saw Cinder and grabbed Faye and ran. "Damnit Jake!" Faye said pissed off. "Damn me," Jake laughed sarcastically. There was a great silence for a mintue. "Are you out of your mind I saved your ass!" Jake screamed at her.

Adam charged at Fury with the machette in hand. "You know you can't beat me," Fury said just standing there. "But I sure am gonna try to stop you and if that means sacrificing my life then so be it," Adam said moving his head. "Adam don't do this," Cassie said crying and shaking her head. Adam mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Cassie. Cassie started to cry even more. Adam immediately started chanting the Flame and Ice strike spell. "admotione ignem glacies," Adam chanted. After his chant he was able to manipulate fire and ice into doing anything he pleased. Fury just laughed, "Even if you cast every spell you have you still won't beat me!" Fury said confident. "Clamávero ad antiquum magicae sit fulgur," Adam chanted the energy strike spell. The spell started to create the bolts of lightning, Fury laughed again. The bolts of lightning began to move through the air starting to hit the Blackwell children. But what Adam didn't know was that he had cast that spell on all the Blackwell children. Adam saw that the lightning bolts were going to all the Blackwells even Cassie and Diana, so he ran as fast as he could to Cassie where Diana was also standing. As Adam was running towards Cassie and Diana, Fury quickly thought of a way to stop him. 'If Cassie gets it by one of those lightning bolts then she'll either die or be to weak to fight probably. So I need to stop Adam and get Diana out of the way,' Fury thought to herself. "Diana!" Fury shouted. Diana turned her head away from Cassie and to Fury. "Run! Help Zap!" Fury commanded thinking of anything to get her out of there. Diana ran to Zap's cage, she started to pound on the cage trying to open it. Cassie looked straight out in front of her, she saw Adam running towards her she could hardly stay conscious. Adam got to the edge of the floor where Cassie had been broken off on a little bit of floor. Adam held out his hand, "Libero innocentis ab carcerem miseruntque eum in," Adam chanted the freeing spell. The ropes and cloths that had tied Cassie to the chair were untied now. By that time Cassie was unconscious, Adam looked behind him and saw Fury working up a spell. "Cassie!" Adam screamed trying to wake her up. 'Okay okay there's only one thing I can do...JUMP,' Adam thought to himself. Adam swung his body a little bit before jumping. "Alright 1, 2,...3," Adam said jumping across the gap to Cassie. "OH okay that was scarier than I thought," Adam said rubbing his head. Adam started to grab the cloths and ropes that were on Cassie, he shook Cassie to wake her up. "Cassie! Cassie! Cassie please wake up! Please Cassie come back," Adam said still shaking Cassie. 'What I'm I gonna do, think think think...AH' Adam thought. Adam picked up Cassie off the chair. "I hope this works," Adam said to himself. From across the room Fury was still thinking of a spell to stop Adam. Cassie slowly woke in Adam's arms. "Adam?" Cassie said wearily. "Oh Cassie thank god you're awake. Can you walk?" Adam asked still keeping an eye on Fury. "No I don't think so I'm still out of it," Cassie said touching her head. 'Perfect, I'll cast a time stopping spell while they're jumping,' Fury thought. Fury saw that Adam was about to jump so she quickly chanted the spell. "Prohibere tempore opportunitatis!" Fury shouted raising her hands. "No!" Adam said quickly jumping. Fury's spell worked and Adam and Cassie were stopped in mid-air. Fury walked over to Adam and Cassie. Fury pulled Cassie off Adam and left Cassie in the air. "Nunc aliquam agere eu denuo," Fury said ending her last spell. Adam continued his jump but had no Cassie in his arms. Adam hit the hard ground and rolled around to his stomach. Cassie on the other hand was not as lucky, because of Fury she had been removed from Adam's arms leaving her to fall. Luckily for Cassie she had just enough energy to grab the edge of the rock-floor, unfortunately she didn't know how long she could hold on. "Adam!" Cassie tried to yell but her throat was to dry for it to be loud enough to hear. Because of Fury's spells the lightning bolts that were after the Blackwell children fizzled. Fury walked slowly over to Adam who was grabbing his shoulder because it felt like someone took a baseball bat to it. "CASSIE?!" Adam said realizing that she wasn't anywhere in sight. "What did you do to her?" Adam asked pissed off at Fury. "She's getting just what she deserves," Fury said with a dark smile. "Bitch," Adam said shaking his head. "And you're gonna get what you deserve too," Fury said pointing her finger at Adam. Adam glanced back at the piece of rock-floor that Cassie use to sit on. Just when Adam was about to look back up at Fury he saw a pair of hands. Adam quickly kicked Fury's anckles to knock her down, once she was down he slid over to the edge to see if Cassie was the one hanging. Cassie was struggling to hold on, she thought to herself 'I can't give up I can't let Adam or this baby down nor the circle. I ahve to fight.' Just like that Cassie's hands gave way and let go. "Adam I'm sorry," Cassie said to herself. Adam slid over to the edge and saw Cassie was about to fall, and right as her hands gave way he grabbed her. Cassie opened her eyes with great shock and wonder to who she was caught by. Cassie looked up and saw Adam, "Adam thank god." "I couldn't just let you go," Adam said pulling her up onto the rock-floor. They laid back on the ground, when Fury kicked Cassie away from Adam. As Cassie rolled away she grabbed her stomach in great pain. Cassie finally stopped rolling by that time Cassie was 6 feet away from Adam. Adam reached out to Cassie but couldn't reach her, he saw that she was in deep pain. "Watch her die," Fury said turning to Cassie. Just then everyone heard Fang scream.

Fang was screaming because she changed into a wolf for the battle between her and Mellisa. "I believe you're the one they call Mellisa right," Fang growled. "Yes and you are?" Mellisa asked pointing the large stick at Fang. "Fang," Fang growled showing her very sharp teeth. Mellisa yelled and ran towards Fang with the large stick, Fang followed Mellisa's lead she ran toward Mellisa with her sharp teeth and drool showing. Mellisa got some good whacks at Fang, but as Mellisa reached for a knife to finish the job Fang pounced on Mellisa's back. The pounce made Mellisa hit her head on the ground, Fang started to take big bites out of Mellisa. Mellisa screamed bloody murder as Fang was killing her.

"NO!" Cassie yelled as loud as she could. As Cassie yelled Fang flew across the room and hit a big stalagmite, which stabbed right through her lower right stomach. "What the?" Fury said in great anger glaring at Cassie. Fury held her hand up pointing it towards Cassie, forgetting that Adam was right behind her. "Cassie," Adam whispered to himself so Fury would not hear him behind her. The Earth beneath Cassie started breaking off bit by bit. "No stop it no," Cassie said grabbing her head and crying. Cassie was now on the very edge of the rock-floor again. Adam saw his opportunity to trap Fury temporarily. "Hostium capta est alligatur funibus," Adam chanted. Fury turned around and looked at Adam, "What do you think you're doing?" Fury asked. Adam looked at her with a smirk and pointed down at her body. Fury looked down, Fury saw ropes around her body. "Oh shi-," Fury said before she hit the ground.

Mellisa still lay on the ground bleeding from her stomach and back. "Oh god Mellisa!" Faye said holding her hands up to her mouth. Faye and Jake ran over to Mellisa. While they were attending to Mellisa the twins they left behind went over to Zap's cage with Diana. "Guys!" Jake shouted to Cassie and Adam. Cassie and Adam looked over at Jake, Mellisa, and Faye. "Mellisa is hurt bad, we need to get her out of here and to a hospital," Faye shouted crying. Adam nodded, Jake nodded back and picked Mellisa up and started to run out of the lair. Faye followed close behind him. Adam stood up and looked down at Fury who was lying on the ground in ropes. "I guess we won," Adam said. "This isn't over," Fury said. "I think it is," Adam said. "Correct me if I'm wrong but Diana is still on our side so I'm just guessing here, but don't you guys want her back," Fury said smiling. Adam glanced at Diana and then stared at Fury with anger and silence. "That's what I thought," Fury said. "ADAM!" Cassie shouted getting his attention. Adam ran to Cassie's side. "What's wrong?" Adam asked worried. "Adam, I'm bleeding," Cassie said grabbing her stomach. Adamlooked at Cassie with big, sad eyes. "How did this happen?" Adam asked starting to cry. "I think it might have been when I hit the edge of the rock-floor when I was hanging on the edge," Cassie said following his cry. "C'mon we have to get you to the hospital," Adam said grabbing Cassie and carrying her out of the lair.

Fury laid on the floor laughing, "What are you just standing there for get me out of these!" Fury commanded her siblings. The twins and Diana started to walk over to Fury. "Not all of you, one of you help Fang!" Fury commanded. Diana stopped and turned around and walked to Fang who was lying on the ground bleeding from her lower right stomach. Diana picked her up and laid her on the table. "Cinder gently fry these ropes!" Fury said. Cinder started lightly burning the ropes until they were weak enough to break on their own. "Great now we have to plan to get that crystal skull," Fury said laughing. Fury walked over to the table that Fang lay on. "curate infirmos, et vulnerati et mortui," Fury chanted. Fang awoke and sat straight up. "How did you do that?" Rule asked. "Healing spell retard," Fury said angry. "Hey hey what about me?" Zap asked still in the cage and ropes. "Just teleport out idiot," Fury said looking at him with an annoyed face. "Oh yeah," Zap said. Fury rubbed her head, "Just idiots."

Adam drove as fast as he could to the hospital not even paying attention to the speed limit, but Adam didn't care all he cared about was that everybody was okay. They had finally arrived at the hospital, Jake and Adam picked up Mellisa and Cassie and ran into the hospital as fast as they could. Faye followed right behind them. Adam, Jake, and Faye ran up to the front desk. "Hey hi um we need these 3 with doctors NOW!" Adam said in the most polite tone he had at that moment. "Okay okay sir what do you have?" the nurse/ desk manager asked. "Jake and I don't have anything wrong with with us except a few cuts and bruises. The ones who need doctors are the girls," Adam said quickly. "Okay well what are there problems?" the nurse asked. Faye walked up to the desk being the only girl that was conscious. "I have burns on my stomach and she is bleeding from her stomach and back," Faye said pointing to Mellisa. "And she started bleeding she's pregnant!" Adam said urgently. The nurse snapped her fingers and 3 doctors came running through the emergency doors. Doctor Klay being Cassie's doctor took her from Adam and placed her on a crash cart and rolled her quickly to room 1 to exam her and the baby. Doctor Philips was the head of the Burn Care department in the hospital took Faye and took her to right to surgery. Doctor Rosa was an execellent doctor in the trauma department so she took Mellisa right into surgery as well. Adam and Jake watched as their loved ones were taken away from them to surgery and a room to be examed. "Are they gonna be okay?" Adam asked with tears in his eyes. "Young man don't worry about them right now they're in good hands and I have got to stitch you two up," the nurse said. Adam and Jake nodded and sat down in the chairs the nurse pointed to. The nurse stitched up Jake first because he didn't have that bad of cuts. The nurse was on Jake's last cut and was cutting the thread. "So who are you two?" the nurse asked smirking. "I'm Adam Conant," Adam said sitting down in the chair to get stitched up. "And I'm Jake Armstrong," Jake said standing behind Adam. "So who are you?" Adam asked. The nurse smiled, "I am Nurse Hills." Adam and Jake just smiled and shook her hand. Nurse Hills was a 36 year old dark skinned woman with 3 kids and a husband. "So who are they? Because you obviously care for them very much," Nurse Hills said tilting her head to the emergency doors. Adam and Jake looked to the floor. "They're our best friends," Jake finally said breaking the silence. Nurse Hills nodded. "The tall one with long dark brown hair that is bitchy a LOT of the time is Faye Chamberlain," Jake said looking back down at the floor. Adam hadn't yet looked up, Jake started to chuckle to himself. Adam looked at Jake, "The short one with long dark brown hair that is sort of a push over is Mellisa Graser," Jake said chuckling again. This time Nurse Hills and Adam laughed with him. Jake and Nurse Hills looked at Adam in shock. "What?" Adam asked trying to hide his smile. "The one that's short with long blonde hair is Cassie Blake. She's my pregnant fiancee, she's caring she's loving she's beautiful," Adam said starting to cry. Jake started to tear up with Adam. Nurse Hills took a deep breath and cut Adam's last thread. "I'm sure when the doctors are finished with your friends and fiancee you'll be able to see them," Nurse Hills said patting them both on their backs. "Alright you're both done, I'll be at the desk if you need me," Nurse Hills said walking to her desk. "What do we do know?" Jake asked sitting on 1 of the waiting room chairs. "I guess all we can do is wait," Adam said sitting beside Jake in a waiting room chair.

Doctor Philips came out of the emergency doors with a blue surgery scrubs with blood all over them. Adam and Jake spotted the doctor that had taken Faye to surgery. They both stood up with widened eyes and opened mouths in shock from all the blood. "Oh god!" Jake said running up to the doctor with Adam right behind him. "Doctor is she okay?" Adam asked for Jake who couldn't get words out. Doctor Philips looked at them with a face that was definately not happy. Jake and Adam expected the worst when they his face, Jake opened his mouth as far as it would go and started to cry. Adam held back his tears as much as he could, "What happened?" "We got into surgery and removed all the burnt flesh which was all of her abdominal area. She started bleeding massively after we removed all the flesh, but we were able to stop it. She lost a lot of blood but she'll be fine for now," Doctor Philips said. Jake and Adam took a deep breath, "Oh god you mean she's okay she's not dead," Jake said. "Yes, but I need you to remind her to go easy on herself, come in every week for another bandage to be put on, and most importantly you need to tell her to make sure she covers her bandages when she showers no bathes," Doctor Philips said moving his finger back and forth. "Yes of course of course," Adam said nodding. "Can we see her now?" Jake asked anxiously. Doctor Philips nodded, "But she's in recovery so she will be very tired if she does wake up," Doctor Philips said. Adam and Jake looked at Doctor Philips in suspense. "Oh yes Faye is right through those doors in room 3," Doctor Philips said pointing to the doors. Adam and Jake quickly walk to room 3, they enter her room as quiet as they could get. Faye started to wake up as she heard the door creek. Jake jumped at the loud creek the door made. "Sorry Faye we were just so anxious to see you you're the only one we can see right now," Adam said. "Oh it's alright besides a little creepy in here all alone. I feel reall funny, out of energy," Faye said laying her head back down. Jake and Adam sat down in the seats next to her. "That's probably because you lost a lot of blood in surgery," Jake said grasping Faye's hand. "Oh," Faye said rubbing her face. "We can leave if you want some sleep," Adam said pointing to the door. "No no you can stay and wait for the other doctors in here, just be quiet because I do need sleep. I just don't want you guys sitting out there all alone," Faye said drifting off to sleep. "Okay," Jake whispered. Adam got as comfortable as he could in his chair and drifted off to a sleep he really needed, Jake did the same.

**An hour later...**

It was now about midnight. Doctor Rosa came out to the waiting room, but didn't see the guys who brought Mellisa Graser in. "Where are the gentlemen that brought Mellisa Graser in?" Doctor Rosa asked Nurse Hills. "They're in Faye Chamberlain's room, room 3," Nurse Hills said smiling. "Thank you," Doctor Rosa said smiling and then walked away. Doctor Rosa knocked on Faye Chamberlain's door gently and then opened it. Adam heard the door and woke suddenly. "Hello I'm Doctor Rosa Mellisa Graser's doctor," Doctor Rosa said. Adam got up out of his chair and hit Jake in the shoulder. "Ou!" Jake shouted. "SSHH!" Adam whispered pointing towards the door. "OH!" Jake said getting up and following Adam. They all walked out into the hall. "Mellisa went through the surgery perfectly we were able to stop the bleeding and we stitched her up right nice. She's resting comfortably in room 2 right next door," Doctor Rosa said. "Thank you Doctor Rosa," Adam said very grateful. Jake and Adam walked to the room next to Faye's room. Mellisa was already awake when Jake and Adam came inside. "Hey, how are you?" Jake asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "I'm alright, how are Faye and Cassie?" Mellisa asked curious. "Faye great she's tired but alive and that's good," Jake said and then looked back at Adam. "Oh no did something happen to Cassie?" Mellisa asked worried. "We don't know yet her doctor hasn't come to see us yet," Adam said panicking. "Adam it's okay I'm sure everything will be fine," Mellisa said trying to comfort him. "Yeah hopefully," Adam said scratching the back of his head. "Just relax in hee and get some sleep I know I need some," Mellisa said closing her eyes. Adam nodded, Jake laid back in his chair and fell asleep instantly. Adam on the other hand couldn't fall asleep again he waited and waited for Doctor Klay to come find him, but she never did. After he waited an hour he finally went to the waiting room to ask if Doctor Klay told anything to Nurse Hills. "Hey Nurse Hills," Adam said walking up to the desk. "Hello Adam, what can I do you for?" Nurse Hills asked. "I was wondering if Doctor Klay had come to you with any information?" Adam asked. Nurse Hills shook her head in great sorrow for Adam. Adam started to breakdown and cry, he couldn't hold his emotions anymore. "Oh Adam," Nurse Hills said walking over to him. "Is she gonna be alright?" Adam asked still crying his eyes out. "Honey I don't know," Nurse Hills said hugging Adam. "Is it good that it's taken this long?" Adam asked still crying. "Adam I don't wanna lie to you it could be good but," Nurse Hills said getting cut off by Adam. "But it might be bad news," Adam said finishing her sentence. "Adam tell you what why don't you put some of the chairs together in the waiting room and lie down. If Doctor Klay comes out I'll wake you up, but at this time you should be getting some sleep," Nurse Hills said. Adam nodded and walked over to the chairs, he rearranged 3 chairs into a bed like thing to sleep on. "Thanks Nurse Hills," Adam said looking over to Nurse Hills. Nurse Hills just nodded. Adam turned on his side and quietly cried himself to sleep.

**3 hours later... Week 8 Sunday**

It was 3:00 in the morning now and Nurse Hills was shaking Adam, "Adam...Adam...Adam wake up!" Nurse Hills shouted. Adam slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Nurse Hills what's wrong!" Adam quickly said. Nurse Hills looked towards the doors, Adam followed her look and waited for the doors to open. Finally Doctor Klay came through the doors with scrubs filled with blood, with Doctor Klay was Cassie on a hospital bed unconscious. "Cassie!" Adam said running to her side. "We're taking her up to the maternity ward now. You're welcome to come," Doctor Klay said wheeling Cassie over to the elevator. "Okay hold on," Adam said smiling. "What are you doing boy?" Nurse Hills asked. "I justed wanted to say thank you and I wanted to do this," Adam said. Nurse Hills made an awkward face, "What do you mean you wanted to do this?" Nurse Hills asked curious. Adam suddenly hugged her tightly, then he ran to the elevator just before it closed. "Ah I'm gonna miss that kid," Nurse Hills said laughing to herself.

Doctor Klay had just put Cassie in her room when she asked Adam to join her in the hall to tell him about Cassie's surgery. While they were out in the hall Cassie woke up and looked around her, she saw Adam throughout the blurry window in her room. Adam was nodding to Doctor Klay's comments until she said something that made Adam fall to the floor and cry. Doctor Klay knew she couldn't do anything for him so she walked to her other patient's room. Cassie was hoping for the best but expecting the worst when she saw Adam start to cry. Cassie started to cry herself wondering if her baby was gone, Cassie grabbed her stomach and cried and cried. Adam finally got up off the floor and opened the door. "Cassie you're up!" Adam said running to her side. "Yeah I'm up," Cassie said trying to hold the sadness in her voice back. Adam hugged her, "I thought I lost you." Cassie could only hug him and cry. "What's wrong?" Adam asked concerned. "Did we lose our baby?" Cassie asked crying more than ever now. "No no," Adam said grabbing her and hugging her again. "Really?" Cassie asked wiping her tears away. "I'm sure," Adam said. "Then why were you crying out there?" Cassie asked. "You saw?" Adam asked. "Yes, so why were you crying?" Cassie asked. There was a silence. "Oh god, is it me is there something wrong with me? Am I dying?" Cassie asked panicking. "No honey nothing's wrong, I was crying because I was happy you 2 were okay," Adam said running his fingers through her hair. "Oh thank god! What about Faye and Mellisa?" Cassie asked worried. "They're fine, you all have some war wounds but you're okay," Adam said. Cassie smiled and rubbed her stomach. Adam stood up and sat beside Cassie by her pillow. Cassie leaned on his leg, "Hey little baby you're okay you're really okay," Cassie said still rubbing her stomach. "Yeah will protect you forever just like we did tonight," Adam said kissing Cassie's head. They both smiled and fell asleep in eachothers' arms.

**Week 9 Monday**

Cassie, Faye, Mellisa, Jake, and Adam still lay in the hospital for observations. Adam went to find Jake, when he saw Jake in the hall he ran towards him. "Jake!" Adam yelled. "Adam what the hell man where did you go?" Jake asked pissed. "Doctor Klay came to get me in the middle of the night last night, and told me I could see Cassie," Adam said. "Well why the hell didn't you wake me up I wanna see her!" Jake said. "Yeah I know, but I wanted to see her before anyone else get the just on everything," Adam said. "And what is it how did everything go?" Jake asked. Adam looked at him in silence. "What what happened please god don't tell me she's dead," Jake grabbing his head. "No everything went fine the baby's fine Cassie's fine everything is good," Adam said smiling. "Then why was Cassie bleeding?" Jake asked. "octor Klay told me it was not uncommen for girls in their first trimester to bleed," Adam said awkwardly. "Nice," Jake said crunching his face. There was a long silence between them. "You could probably come see her know if you want," Adam said breaking the silence. Jake nodded and followed Adam. Adam opened Cassie's door quietly, "Okay she's still sleeping but be quiet," Adam whispered to Jake. Jake nodded and sat down next to Cassie's bed. Adam and Jake just watched Cassie sleep for a hallf an hour before she finally woke up. "Hey slugger," Jake said laughing. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Cassie asked in a weary voice. "Oh c'mon you think we would just leave you all here alone," Jake said smiling. "Thanks, but you guys should really go home and get some rest in a comfy bed I know Mellisa and Faye want that too," Cassie said. "No we don't have to go anywhere we can stay right here with you guys," Adam said sitting next to her on the bed. "You need to go to work," Cassie said looking at Adam with serious eyes. Adam looked right back at her with a 'I'm not going anywhere' look. Jake just laughed, Cassie looked over at him. "You need to get a job," Cassie said pointing her finger at Jake. Adam started laughing now. "Okay okay I'll go get a job. See ya later slugger," Jake said waving goodbye and then leaving the room. "I guess I better get to work then," Adam said kissing her on the head and pointing to the door. "Wait Adam," Cassie said. Adam turned around, "What is it?" "Could you go to Pete's Pizza House and tell them I won't be there for a few days," Cassie said with a sad look. "Yeah I will," Adam said. "If he says that I'm fired or something, don't hold back on telling me okay," Cassie said. Adam kissed Cassie on the lips. "As long as you're here when I get back," Adam said once more on the lips. "Bye," Cassie said. "Bye but not forever," Adam said walking away.

"This is the perfect time to get Adam's mind," Fury said rubbing her hands together. "Why do we need his mind again?" Zap asked. Fury tightly grabbed the armrests of her chair. "Because we need to figure out where the crystal skull is idiot!" Fury yelled. "Okay okay," Zap said. "But how do we get his memories without being noticed?" Zap asked. "Dumbass!" Fury snapped at Zap. Zap jumped back in fear of his older angry sister. "You teleport Rule to Adam so she can read his memories and then you zap her back her," Fury said losing her temper. There was a silence in the room. "WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND FOR? GO READ HIS MEMORIES!" Fury shouted at the top of her lungs. Zap quickly grabbed Rule and teleported to Adam. Rule grabbed Adam's head and focused on his thoughts. Adam screamed with pain in his head. With all his energy Adam tilted his head up to see who was working with his head. Adam gasped as he saw Rule and Zap. Rule released Adam and he fell to the ground. "Did you get it?" Zap asked. Rule nodded, and Zap grabbed her hand and teleported back to the lair. "Did you get it!" Fury asked furious. "Yes Fury I got it," Rule said. "Well where did he put it then?!" Fury asked. "He put it in a bag and tossed it in the lake," Rule said bowing her head. "Great," Fury said sarcastically. "How are we gonna find that Fury? How? How?" Cinder asked jumping up and down. "Shut up!" Fuy snapped. Cinder stopped jumping and stayed quiet. "I'll figure something out," Fury said rubbing her temples.

Adam grabbed his head, "Ah damn what the hell," Adam said lowering his hand. "Rule!" Adam said in anger. Adam thought for a moment, 'What did she want? What could they have possibly needed in my memories?' "CASSIE!" Adam said running back into the hospital. "Cassie! Cassie!" Adam shouted running down the hall to Cassie's room. Adam burst through Cassie's door. "Cassie!" Adam shouted. Cassie suddenly woke from her nap when Adam burst through the door. "Adam!" Cassie shouted in shock. "Cassie you're okay," Adam said with relief. "Yeah I'm okay it's only been 10 minutes," Cassie said concerned about Adam. Adam ran over to Cassie and hugged her, "Oh Cassie." "Adam are you okay? Did something happen?" Cassie asked worried. "I just got frickin' mind warped by Rule!" Adam said. "What? Oh god are you okay?" Cassie asked. "Yeah I'm pretty sure, but I thought maybe she wanted something in my memory about you. So I rushed in here, but maybe it was something else," Adam said scratching his head. "The crystal skull I bet," Cassie said. "That's impossible I threw it in the lake," Adam said. "How would that stop them?" Cassie asked confused. "It won't but it will definately slow them down if that's what they're after," Adam said. "Well what are we gonna do?" Cassie asked trying to get up out of her bed. "Well first of all you're gonna stay in bed, I'm gonna go to work, and then we'll work this out when we're all better," Adam said laying Cassie back down in her bed. "But what if-," Cassie started. "No they won't find it in a week so just get better for me and then we'll worry about that okay," Adam said looking into Cassie's big blue eyes. Cassie nodded and kissed him on the lips.

Cassie was lying in her bed and saw a doctor walk by. "Excuse me doctor?" Cassie said. "Yes dear," Docotr Klay replied. "Oh Doctor Klay I didn't know that was you," Cassie said. "Yes well it's me so what did you need dear?" Doctor Klay asked. Before Cassie could even speak Doctor Klay asked, "Are you feeling pain?" "No it's just I was wondering if I could go visit my friends in a wheelchair?" Cassie asked with a pleading face. "Cassie I don't know you just got over a surgery yesterday, I don't think you should," Doctor Klay said. "Please!" Cassie begged. "You really think you can do this?" Doctor Klay asked. Cassie nodded her head and bit her lip. "Okay wait here while I get you a wheelchair," Doctor Klay said leaving the room. 5 minutes later... "Alright Cassie here's the wheelchair make sure you're careful," Doctor Klay said leaving the room again. Cassie took a deep breath, stood up, walked to the wheelchair, and sat down in it. Cassie wheeled her way to the front desk to figure out what rooms Mellisa and Faye were in. "Excuse me?" Cassie said to Nurse Hills. "Yes hun?" Nurse Hills asked. "Could you show me where Mellisa Graser and Faye Chamberlain's rooms are?" Cassie asked. "Oh you're Adam Conant's fiancee right?" Nurse Hills asked. "Yeah how'd you know that?" Cassie asked curious. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Nurse Hills. Adam, Jake and I hung out lastnight while you girls were in surgery," Nuse Hills said. "That makes me feel better," Cassie said with relief. "Why? Did you think me and Adam were flirting or something?" Nurse Hills asked laughing away. "No no it's not that I'm just glad that Adam and Jake weren't alone last night," Cassie said. "So you wanna find your friends' rooms right," Nurse Hills asked. Cassie nodded, "Alright let me check the papers here," Nurse Hills said. "Here it is! Their rooms are actually merged," Nurse Hills said. "What does that mean?" Cassie asked confused. "That just means they put them in a bigger room together," Nurse Hills said. "Oh," Cassie said. "Here I'll assist you there," Nurse Hills said grabbing the wheelchair handles. "Thanks Nurse Hills," Cassie said looking up. "No problem sweetheart," Nurse Hills said.

Cassie and Nurse Hills were approaching Faye and Mellisa's room when they heard a crash coming from the room. "Mellisa? Faye?" Cassie said while rolling into their room. "Yeah Cassie we're in here, don't worry Faye just dropped her glass of water," Mellisa said. "Alright I'll leave you guys to talk and go get a janitor," Nurse Hills said leaving. Cassie wheeled her chair closer to the beds. "So how are you guys?" Cassie asked. "Tired," Mellisa said. "Yeah tired and ready to get the HELL out of here!" Faye shouted. "Okay okay I get it you want out but we have to stay. This is the safest place right now for us," Cassie said. Faye rolled her eyes...then finally nodded. The janitor walked in with a mop and broom. "What happened in here?" The janitor asked. "She dropped her glass of water," Mellisa said pointing to Faye. Faye waved at the janitor in an awkward way. "Alright then," The janitor said walking over to Faye's bedside. The janitor started sweeping up the glass, then mopped up the water. "Thanks janitor...um I don't know your name," Cassie said. "Oh yes I'm Janitor Tony," Tony said shaking Cassie's hand. "Thank you Tony," Cassie said. "Your very welcome," Tony said leaving the room. "Thanks Tony!" Mellisa and Faye shouted down the hall. "So...how have you been Cassie?" Faye asked in a snooty voice. "Faye, cut the small talk I just wanted to come in here and see how you guys were doing," Cassie said. "I know, just don't pay attention to her Cassie," Mellisa said. Cassie nodded her head, there was silence in the room for the longest time. Cassie started to rub her head. "Cassie are you okay?" Mellisa asked worried. "Yeah I'm fine," Cassie said removing her hand from her head. Cassie's eye started to twitch, "Cassie are you sure you're," Mellisa started. Cassie began having a seizure. "Oh god Cassie!" Faye shouted. "Nurse nurse doctor anybody!" Mellisa shouted, but no one could hear. "Faye! Hit the nurse button! HURRY!" Mellisa shouted. Faye urgently hit the button 10 times, "HELP!" Faye shouted. A doctor ran into the room and saw Cassie seizing. The doctor took Cassie into an exam room with 2 other doctors and 3 nurses. The 2 other doctors were Doctor Klay and Doctor Sherl, who was the head of Neurosurgery. "What do we have?" Doctor Sherl asked rolling Cassie into the exam room. "She's a 16 year old girl that just had a surgery to save her baby and her," Doctor Klay said. "Okay no one told me she was pregnant," Doctor Sherl said furious. "Sorry sir," Doctor Klay said. "Okay why did she need the surgery?" Doctor Sherl asked rushing her into surgery. "She was attackedor something that's all we could figure," the nurses said. "That means she probably has a head injury," Doctor Sherl said. "So we need to get her into surgery right now," Doctor Klay said. Doctor Sherl nodded and placed Cassie on a crash cart. The doctors rolled Cassie into surgery and operated on her brain. "Nurse Nurse Hills call Cassie Blake family we have to operate on her she's seizing," Doctor Klay quickly said running to the operating room. "Okay Doctor Klay," Nurse Hills said quickly picking up the phone. From the paperwork Adam and Jake had to fill out about Cassie, Faye, and Mellisa she got Adam and Jake's numbers.

"Hello?" Adam said. "Hi Adam it's Nurse Hills," Nurse Hills said. "Is everything okay? Did something happen with one of the girls?" Adam asked panicking. "They just took Cassie into surgery," Nurse Hills said. "What!? I thought they said everything was fine!" Adam said grabbing his coat. "Adam calm down I'm sure everything will be fine, Cassie starting seizing," Nurse Hills said trying to calm him. "What does that mean? Will she be okay?" Adam asked worried. "Adam just breathe I will call you when they're done with her okay," Nurse Hillsa said. "Okay," Adam said nodding his head. "Could you call Jake for me? I need to get in there with them and help," Nurse Hills asked. "Yeah sure j-j-just make sure she's okay," Adam stuttered. Nurse Hills nodded her head and hung up the phone, she ran to the operating room. Adam dialed Jake's number on his phone. "Yeah it's me what do ya want," Jake said. "Jake Cassie's in surgery," Adam said. "Ha ha gotcha hey leave me a message," Jake's voicemail said. "God damnit Jake! Jake Cassie's in surgery again and I'm gonna go there and wait for her," Adam said hanging up his phone. Adam ran to his car and drove to the hospital.

"It looks to me like a closed head injury," Doctor Sherl said. "Alright so what can we do? And whatever it is we have to do it fast baby's heart rate is slowing down!" Doctor Klay said urgently. "Alright I think we got it," Doctor Sherl said. "Now we just have to stitch this up and," Docotor Sherl was cut off by Cassie's heart monitor starting to beep. "We've got no pulse!Doctor Sherl said. "Baby's loosing heartbeat!" Doctor Klay said. "Grab the difibulator!" Doctor Klay demanded. The nurses grabbed the difibulator and handed the paddles to Doctor Sherl. "Charge 160," Doctor Sherl demanded. Doctor Sherl rubbed the paddles together. "Clear!" Doctor Sherl shouted. Cassie jumped on the table when the paddles shocked her. "Nothing," Doctor Sherl said. "Baby's heart has slowed way down," Doctor Klay said. "Charge 200," Doctor Sherl demanded. "Clear!" Doctor Sherl shouted. Cassie jumped once again on the table. "Still nothing Doctor Sherl," one of the nurses said. Doctor Klay looked at Doctor Sherl. "What do we do?" Doctor Klay asked. Doctor Sherl shook his head. "One more time! Charge 260!" Doctor Sherl demanded. Doctor Sherl rubbed the paddles together. "Clear!" Doctor Sherl shouted. Doctor Sherl placed the paddles on Cassie's chest. Cassie jumped once more on the table. The doctors and nurses watched as Cassie's and the baby's heart monitors did nothing. "C'mon Cassie," Doctor Klay said.

Adam ran into the hospital gasping for air. Adam saw doctors coming out of the emergency doors, he ran up to them. "Are you Cassie's doctors?" Adam asked. "Yes we are we just got done with surgery," Doctor Sherl said. "What happened?" Adam asked worried. The doctors all took deep breathes. "You go on ahead I'll talk to him," Doctor Klay said. The other doctors and nurses kept walking. "So what happened?" Adam asked still worried. "Cassie had a closed head injury that made her have a seizure. We went into the surgery and Doctor Sherl fixed the problem, but once he did the baby's heart rate started slowing down," Doctor Klay said walking with Adam past many rooms. Adam rubbed his hand over his face and started to cry a little bit as he followed Doctor Klay. "Not too long after that did Cassie's heart rate completely stop. We used the difibulator 3 times but nothing happened, Adam we did all we could," Doctor Klay started then got cut off by Adam. "Do you mean that she's...oh god Cassie," Adam said crying more. "Adam she's okay just see for yourself," Doctor Klay said pointing through a window inside a room. "Cassie!" Adam said shocked. "But I thought," Adam said looking at Doctor Klay. "No she's...okay Adam. We were going to call time of death when she finally came back on her own," Doctor Klay said. "Thank god, what about the baby?" Adam asked. "The baby's okay for now, but if there's anymore happenings like this I can't promise anything," Doctor Klay said. "So what do we do?" Adam asked. "You wait, and we the doctors have to keep close observation on Cassie for the next few days," Doctor Klay said. Adam nodded, "Would you like to see them both?" Doctor Klay asked. Adam just looked at her with a confused face. "Just go in there and I'll be in in a second," Doctor Klay said leaving. Adam went into Cassie's room and ran his fingers through her hair. "Cassie I'm here I will never leave your side again as long as you're in here. I promise," Adam said sitting down into the chair beside her bed. Cassie started to shake a little in her bed, "Cassie it's okay I'm here it's Adam," Adam said calming her. "Adam?" Cassie said wearily. "Yeah Cassie it's me," Adam said rubbing her hand. "What happened?" Cassie asked rubbing her head. Adam took a deep breath, "You started having a seizure awhile ago and they took you into surgery. The doctors had to use the difibulator on you, but you wouldn't come back. Eventually they were going to call time of death on you, but you came back on your own," Adam said taking deep breathes. Cassie nodded her head, "I'm just glad you both are okay," Adam said hugging Cassie. Doctor Klay walked in with the ultrasound machine. "Do wanna see how your baby is doing?" Doctor Klay asked. Adam and Cassie looked at eachother with shock and excitement on their faces. Doctor Klay poured the cold blue gel on Cassie's belly, grabbed the thing and placed it on Cassie's belly. Right away Cassie's uterus showed up on the screen. "Is that," Adam started. "Yeah that's our baby," Cassie said touching the little gray blob on the screen. "Is it suppose to be that small at 9 weeks?" Adam asked. "Yes about now it's a little bit bigger than a rasberry, it's about the size of a green olive," Doctor Klay said smiling. "I'll leave you 3 alone for awhile," Doctor Klay said leaving the room. Adam held Cassie's hand, "Can you believe that in 7 months we'll have a little baby?" Adam asked tearing up. "No I can't...Adam do you think we're ready for all of this getting married and having a baby?" Cassie asked looking at Adam. "Maybe not, but we will be. I promise," Adam said kissing Cassie's hand.

Jake walked into the hospital and went straight to Nurse Hills desk. "Hey Nurse Hills Adam called me about Cassie, is she okay?" Jake asked. "Hello Jake yes I told Adam to do that for me," Nurse Hills said. "So is she okay?" Jake asked worried. "She's perfectly fine, Adam is with her now. They're actually taking a peek at their baby. Would you like to see her?" Nurse Hills asked. "Yeah sure I guess that would be okay," Jake said. "Follow me," Nurse Hills said walking towards Cassie's room. Nurse Hills knocked on Cassie's door, "Can we come in?" Nurse Hills asked. "Yes come in," Cassie said. "Hey how are you?" Jake asked sitting next to Cassie. "I'm okay," Cassie said smiling at Jake. "Do you wanna see the baby?" Cassie asked him then looked at Adam. Adam looked at her with a 'are you sure?' look on his face. "Would you be okay with that?" Jake asked Adam. Adam just nodded and pointed to the screen. Jake looked at the screen, "Is that it?" Jake asked pointing to the gray area on the screen. "Yeah that's the baby," Cassie said excited. "Congrats," Jake said forcing a smile on his face. Nurse Hills was about to leave the room when Casie asked, "Nurse Hills is it okay if Mellisa and Faye could come in here?" "Sure honey I'll go get them for you," Nurse Hills said leaving the room.

"I wish Diana could be here," Cassie said almost crying. "I know Cassie we'll get her back," Adam said hugging Cassie. "Yeah Cas don't worry," Jake said. "I can't help it...she's my only family," Cassie said looking out the window. "That's not true Cassie," Jake said rubbing her hand. "I don't want to admit this but Jake's right. The circle is your family Cas, we might not be blood related but in our hearts were all family," Adam started grabbing his chest. Cassie just kept watching the bird outside the window. "Cassie this little human being is also your family our family. I believe that whoever you love is your family," Adam continued. Cassie looked at Adam and Jake, "Thanks guys it's just hard," Cassie said in an apolegetic tone. Jake and Adam nodded, "Hey what's up?" Faye asked rolling into the room on a wheelchair with Mellisa next to her. "Well you look good," Jake sid smirking. "Yeah we feel good," Mellisa said. Nurse Hills walks back to her desk. "How are you feeling?" Mellisa asked. "I'm alright for now," Cassie said. "That's good you really had us worried there for a minute," Mellisa said. "Yeah I mean you just started seizing out of nowhere," Faye said. Everybody went silent. "So what is this thing?" Mellisa asked touching the ultrasound machine. "That's the machine that shows us my uterus and the baby," Cassie said. Mellisa took her hand off the machine, "Oh," Mellisa said. Cassie smiled and pointed to the screen, Mellisa and Faye rolled over in their wheelchairs to see the screen. "It's a big blob," Faye said confused. "It's suppose to be Faye," Adam said defending Cassie. "I'm only 9 weeks pregnant by the time I'm like 30 weeks pregnant the baby will probably be the size of a watermelon," Cassie said laughing. The whole group laughed, "Wow could you imagine having to walk around with a watermelon stuffed down your shirt," Mellisa said laughing. "Yeah," Cassie said. "Well I guess you don't have to guess you're gonna be living it in a few months," Faye said smirking. Cassie laid back her head and thought to herself 'What will happen in a few months? What if I'm not fit to be a parent? What if I'm not a good mother? I can't think about that right now whether I want to be or not I'm going to be a mother.' Cassie slowly drifted off to sleep, "Alright guys you better get back so she can rest," Adam whispered to the others. They all nodded, Jake stood up and kissed Cassie on the forehead. They all eventually got back to Faye and Mellisa's room, Adam sat down in his chair and easily fell asleep knowing Cassie was okay.

**Week 9 Thursday**

"I'm glad I'm finally back home," Cassie said walking with Adam into their house. "Yeah I'm just glad you both are okay," Adam said grasping Cassie's waist. "What would I possibly do without you?" Cassie asked wrapping her arms around Adam's neck. "I hope we never have to find out," Adam said smiling. Adam kissed Cassie on the forehead, Cassie shook her head. "What's wrong?" Adam asked confused. Cassie gently grabbed the back of Adam's neck and brought his lips closer to her's.

"There you go Faye," Jake said parking his car in front of Faye's house. "Thanks," Faye said sticking her tongue out. Faye opened the car door and walked out. "FAYE WAIT!" Mellisa shouted. "Mellisa what do you want?" Faye asked turning around. "Don't get all bitchy on me I just wanted to ask you if I could stay here for awhile?" Mellisa asked. "Sure I don't care, but why?" Faye asked confused. "My dad is out of town for a few weeks," Mellisa said. Faye waved her hand gesturing Mellisa to come with her. "Thank you thank you Faye," Mellisa said jumping out at Faye and hugged her. "Okay okay Mellisa c'mon," Faye said walking to her house. Mellisa quickly followed Faye to the door, "See ya!" Jake shouted as he drove off.

Adam and Cassie were changing into their daily clothes when they heard a scream come from their neighbor's house. "What was that?" Cassie asked shocked. "I don't know," Adam said looking out the window. "Let's go check it out then," Cassie said running outside. "Cassie wait we can't just barge in there," Adam said running after Cassie. "I'm not barging in I'm knocking first," Cassie said knoccking on the door. "Cassie I don't-" Adam started before he got cut off. They heard a scream come from inside the house. "That's it!" Cassie said worried about her neighbors. "Aperiesque ostium," Cassie chanted. "Cassie what are you doing?" Adam asked frantically. The door to the house opened with a bang, Cassie ran into the house screaming the names of their neighbors. "Jack! Sam! Bobby! Parker!" Cassie screamed. "Cassie!" Adam said pointing to the 4 people on the floor. "Oh god, Adam call 911!" Cassie demanded. Adam quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911. "Hi hello yeah this is Adam Conant I'm at 316 3rd street NE. We heard screams come from their house and we got here and they're unconscious," Adam said in shock. "Okay calm down son we have sent an ambulance over," The woman on the other side of the phone said. "Okay okay thank you," Adam said quickly hanging up the phone. "Cassie the ambulance is on the way!" Adam said sliding over to the 4 people on the floor. Jack slowly got up, "Jake stay down don't waste your energy," Cassie said to him almost crying. "Witches," Jack said laying back down. "What?" Adam said very confused at what Jack had said. "We're all witches and we were attacked by 5 evil witches," Jack said loosing his breath. Cassie looked at Adam in shock, "Adam do you think my siblings did this?" Cassie asked. "I don't know but I've got a pretty good idea of why they came here," Adam said. "What? Why?" Cassie asked frantically. "I gave the crystal skull to Jack and Sam and told them to get rid of it some way. Eventually they told me they threw it in a lake, but they didn't tell me which lake," Adam said. Cassie started to cry and held her hands up to her face. Cassie crawled over to Sam, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Sam," Cassie said crying and grabbing Sam and hugging her. Sam fought for air, "Sam, please don't go you're my best friend ever since Diana left. You were there for me, what am I suppose to do if you leave?" Cassie asked crying. Cassie sat there and held Sam in her arms, Bobby got up off the ground and walked over to Cassie and Adam. "Bobby!" Adam said in shock. "Don't worry I'm fine," she said. "What happened to you guys?" Adam asked very curious. Bobby took a deep breath and then said, "We were attacked by 4 girls and 1 boy. One of the girls changed into a wolf and attacked us, and another girl grabbed all of our heads. That's all I remember," Bobby said rubbing her head. Just then they all heard sirens, "Good they're on the way. Just hold on guys hold on," Adam said holding Jack's head up and placing his hand on parker's chest. The E. bursted through the doors, "Alright we've gotta take them now." The E. placed Sam, Jack, Bobby, and Parker on gurneys and took them off to the hospital. "ALRIGHT BITCHES COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOURSELF! DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON MY FRIENDS!" Cassie shouted in the air. "Cassie what are you doing? Do you want to get yourself killed? C'mon we just got back from the hospital Cassie," Adam said grabbing her and looking into her eyes with seriousness. "It shouldn't have been them, they didn't deserve it. They didn't even know what was going on, we never told them," Cassie said crying. "Yes we never told them, but we thought that it would keep them safe," Adam said trying to wipe all the tears coming out of Cassie's eyes. "No, no, no it was all my fault they wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had just died or joined them," Cassie said still crying. "Don't you dare say that," Adam said with the pissiest voice. Cassie looked into his blue-grey eyes, he looked right back, into her blue eyes.

**Week 10 Monday**

"Thank god you guys are finally okay and out of the hospital," Cassie said walking Parker, Jack, Sam, and Bobby into their house. "Yeah and thanks for taking care of Ethan for us while we were gone," Sam said grabbing her baby from Cassie's arms. Sam and Jack kissed their baby on the forehead, happy to see him again. "You're welcome we were happy to do it," Adam said placing his hand on Cassie's shoulder. "We do have to practice," Cassie said rubbing her small baby bump. "So how did the ultrasound go yesterday?" Bobby asked changing the subject. "Doctor Klay said that the baby was good and healthy," Cassie started. "She also said that the baby was about the size of a prune now," Adam said chuckling a little. Cassie gently elbowed him in the gut. "Ou," Adam said rubbing his stomach and smiling.

'There are like 50 lakes in this state, how are we suppose to know which lake those losers threw the crystal skull in,' Fury thought to herself. "Hey Fury how do we know which lake those witches threw the crystal skull in?" Cinder asked curiously. Fury rubbed her temples trying to keep her rage down. "Well it's not gonna be easy, but I think we're going to have to look through every lake in this state to find it," Fury said.

**Week 23 Friday**

"I do," Cassie said. "Do you Adam Conant take Cassie Blake as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. "I do," Adam said. "Then by the power that is infested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The priest said. Adam and Cassie smiled, Adam grabbed Cassie and leaned her to the floor and kissed her romantically.

**Week 30 Friday**

Outside the cozy house, in the fiercely thrashing New Salem rain that came every once in awhile, lightning flashed.

Following close behind it, thunder struck.

The sound startled awake gentle Cassie asleep in the curving bed. Even through the heavy padding of the comforters, it was visible that she was 30 weeks pregnant. Her flannel nightgown rustled, and her husband stirred beside her. As if in answer to the commotion, the child in her womb quickened.

She grabbed the picture of her and the rest of her circle that reminded her of the deepest, happiest memories of when they all met. As she grasped it, she was settled by soothing warmth that made her feel less alone. She held the picture close to her heart, it made her feel a little better. She fluffed her pillow and prepared to settle down back to sleep. That was when she felt the dark oras of her evil siblings, almost caressing her head. Once again came the feeling of being totally, frightened and alone. She remembered back to when Diana and her use to hang out all the time, it made her feel sad and alone not being able to see Diana. But now, she wasn't alone. She was here, with her husband safe and protected in her house. But the feeling disturbed her. She squeezed the picture as tight as she could. "Air and sea, keep harm from me..."Even though the air and sea were working themselves into a frenzy outside, she felt them listen and respond. A wave of calm, gentle caring swept over her that was water's energy, and whisper of sweet dreams blowing from air. She closed her eyes and visualized a glowing wall of white around her house, air and water backing it up, and almost immediately, the black oras of her evil siblings disappeared slinking away like a squid soundly thrashed. She relaxed in the glowing warmth. If she felt the ora of her evil siblings again, she would wake Adam up and tell him. But right now, there was no cause for worry. It might be nothing, anyway, and she could tell Sam in the morning. She layed back down, and felt the baby flutter, as if saying, 'Hey mom, what's wrong?' In answer, she patted her stomach gently. "Go to sleep, little one. We'll protect you," Cassie said in a soothing way. A sleepy voice spoke up beside her. "Talking to him already?" he said, in a tone laced with sweet amusement. "It makes me feel better. Especially in storms like this," Cassie said. Cassie paused for a moment. "Do you really think it's a boy?" Cassie asked with a smile. Adam turned and patted her stomach gently. "There, there, little guy. Time for bed now, Daddy's tired. Sure why not and even if he's not a boy that's okay," Adam said. "You didn't have to wake up," Cassie said smiling "I care about you. I couldn't help it," Adam said smiling back at her. Cassie turned over on her side and kissed him softly. "I love you so much." She said. "I love you, too." Adam said. He smiled that almost-rakish grin of his, and fell asleep again. Sincerely comforted, Cassie dropped off as well.

**Week 38 Wednesday**

"Please let them go I'll do anything just don't kill my friends and my husband," Cassie cried looking toward her tied up circle. "Sorry hun this is what we have to do," Fury said. Fury snapped her fngers and Cinder lit the rope around Cassie's circle on fire. "NO PLEASE STOP IT," Cassie shouted. Just then the ropes that had been on fire wer drenched in lake water. "You bitch, if I would have known sooner that the baby growing inside you was more powerful than anything else I would have killed you before you got the chance to control it," Fury said with teeth showing. Adam and the rest of the circle started chanting silently together, "Ropes untie," The circle chanted. They waited a minute,'ROPES UNTIE," They chanted again. In a minute's time the ropes untied. Fury heard the snap of the ropes and thought to herself 'God damnit I wish my brother and sisters were here. WHY DID THEY NEED SNACKS?' "I'll just take of this myself!" Fury raged. Fury quickly grabbed the crystal skull and felt the power rush through her. "We have to get it away from her if we don't we could all be in big trouble," Jake said. "Alright here I go," Adam said charging at Fury. "Adam wait it's too dangerous alone!" Mellisa yelled. Fury glared back at Adam and through her hands up at him; Adam flew across the air and finally hit the rest of the circle. "Adam!" Cassie screamed in pain. Fury looked back at Cassie, "Shut up bitch," Fury shouted. Fury got so mad that she swung the crystal skull at Cassie; Cassie flew off the log she was tied to. Cassie screamed as she flew into the Chance Harbor Lake. "CASSIE!" The whole circle screamed. Cassie struggled to get back to the top of the water; the ropes that were tied around here hands were very tight. Cassie was slowly loosing the air in her lungs. Back on shore Fury's siblings, inculding Diana, came back from getting snacks. 'God damnit I need Cassie's power,' Fury thought to herself. "DIANA!" Fury shouted. Diana ran over to Fury, "Yes Fury." "SAVE CASSIE, SHE'S IN THE WATER!" Fury demanded. Diana nodded and dove into the water. Diana swam around looking for Cassie, until finally she found her unconscious. Diana grabbed her and threw her up onto the dock, but what Fury didn't know is that the spell she put on Diana wore off by the water. Diana jumped out of the water, "You BITCH!" Diana yelled throwing a punch at Fury. "I knew something would back fire. DAMNIT!" Fury shouted. Diana ran to the circle and stood them up, "C'mon guys we can beat them," Diana said. The evil siblings stood on 1 side of the dock and Cassie's circle stood on the other. Adam grabbed the unconscious Cassie and held her tight. Diana, Jake, Mellisa, and Faye charged at Fury, Zap, Fang, Cinder, and Rule.

Jake immediately stabbed Zap in the gut and threw him onto the sand. "I do like you Zap, tell you what...if you don't struggle I will heal you," Jake said. "Struggle with what?" Zap asked in pain. "You'll see," Jake said with a smirk. "Fine," Zap said. "Open up," Jake said opening Zap's mouth. "What the hell man," Zap mumbled. "Just shut up," Jake said pouring some liquid into Zap's mouth. "Hey Adam!" Jake shouted. "WHAT?" Adam yelled back. "Does this stuff really work?" Jake asked. "I'm not sure, but if nothing happens just kill him," Adam shouted. "Alright I'm good with that," Jake shouted. Jake waited a minute or 2 before Zap started to shake. Zap started gasping for air, "Thanks man I feel good again like before I met Fury," Zap said standing up. "Woah that really worked," Jake said surprised. "Could you heal me now it kinda hurts now," Zap said in pain. "Okay okay. SANA!" Jake chanted as he touched Zap's gut wound. "There now help us win," Jake said running towards the others. Zap followed right behind Jake.

Mellisa didn't waste anytime in attacking Fang. Mellisa had loaded a dart gun with that liquid Jake gave Zap. Mellisa immediately shot Fang with 10 darts. Fang went down with a *plop*. Mellisa walked over to Fang's unconscious body, "That's what you get bitch," Mellisa shouted in Fang's unconscious face. "Hey guys I don't think Fang is gonna be much help," Mellisa shouted. "WHY?" Adam shouted. "I shot with 10 of these things," Mellisa shouted holding up 1 of the liquids. "Okay well at least she's not a threat anymore," Adam shouted a little pissed.

Earlier Faye had cast a water spell on herself so she couldn't be burned by Cinder's fire. Faye only had to worry about Cinder because Rule wanted to join the circle already. So when Jake gave her the liquid she didn't resist. Rule helped Faye beat Cinder with her mind control. Rule made Cinder drink the liquid with her power; it was pretty easy to do it.

Soon it was everyone against Fury, but Cassie and Fang they were still unconscious. "Don't think you can win yet," Fury said laughing. Fury used the crystal skull to grab Cassie. "Cassie!" Adam shouted standing up. "IF YOU HURT HER I SWARE TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU SO PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY THAT YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs. "Now whatcha gonna do?" Fury asked smirking. Diana had learned about Fury's rage. "Hey bitch I'm your sister too I have just as much dark magic in me as Cassie," Diana said walking up to Fury. "You're right, but you ain't pregnant with destiny's child," Fury said sarcastically. Cassie started to slowly wake up; she coughed out a lot of water. "EW!" Fury screamed as she dropped Cassie to the dock. Just as Diana threw a liquid at Fury; Fury used a spell of lightning to strike Diana. Diana fell to the dock right beside Cassie. Cassie was half awake by that time and saw what happened to Diana. "DIANA!" Cassie screamed in pain. "Y-yo-you bitch!" Cassie held her hands up and fire started flowing through her. "AAHH!" Cassie screamed as fire came through her fingertips. All the fire consumed in Cassie was brought out and hit Fury where it hurt. Fury fell to the ground bleeding from everywhere. Cassie held the liquid in her hand and a knife in the other trying to decide which she would use. "You don't deserve to die," Cassie screamed at her. Cassie quickly jabbed the knife into Fury's chest. "Congrats you did it," Fury said with her last breathes. Casssie crawled over to Diana in tears. "Diana, Diana please wake up please," Cassie said crying. "She's not breathing!" Cassie shouted to her circle. Cassie broke down crying on Diana's stomach.

Adam and Cassie got back home, Cassie was in a lot of pain. "Adam," Cassie said in pain. "Yeah what's wrong?" Adam asked. "I think I'm having contractions," Cassie screamed in pain. "What?! How?! Your water didn't even break," Adam said panicking. "I think my water broke when I was in the lake," Cassie screamed. "Well we gotta get you to the hospital then," Adam said opening the door again. "No no AAHH! It's too late for that the baby is coming now!" Cassie screamed. "Okay okay stay calm," Adam said. "Adam you're the one not calm," Cassie said laying down on the floor. "Cassie try to breathe," Adam said breathing in and out for Cassie. Cassie started to copy Adam and breathed slowly. "Should I call everybody?" Adam asked. "No wait until the baby is born," Cassie said as calm as she could.

**2 hours later...**

"Cassie I see the baby's head push 1 more time, really hard okay," Adam said. "Okay I'll try," Cassie said pushing. Next thing Cassie knew she heard crys of a baby. "Cassie it's a baby boy we have a baby boy," Adam said excited. Cassie started to cry, but was interupted by pains of contractions and pushes. "Adam what's happening?" Cassie asked in pain. "I don't know," Adam said setting the baby boy on a blanket in the floor. "Wait I think I see something," Adam said. "What what is it?" Cassie asked scared. "I'm not crazy but I think it's another baby," Adam said. "WHAT?!" Cassie screamed in pain. "Cassie just push!" Adam demanded. Cassie pushed as hard as she could. Cassie heard another stream of crys. "Cassie we have twins?! We have a girl and a boy," Adam said with excitement. Cassie laughed finally in relief of pain. Adam handed the baby girl to Cassie and picked up the baby boy. "How could we have twins Doctor Klay never said anything," Cassie said with a smile on her face. "I don't know but we have 2 little blessings in our arms," Adam said smiling right with Cassie. The baby girl in Cassie's arms started to open her little eyes. "Adam! She's looking at me!" Cassie said so happy. Adam smiled, the baby boy in his hands grabbed Adam's pinkie finger. "Look what we did," Cassie said smiling and glaring at the 2 babies. "I see," Adam said rubbing the baby boy's head. "What should we name them?" Cassie asked looking at Adam. "Well what about Christopher Michael Conant?" Adam asked. "That's a good name, where did you come up with it?" Cassie asked. "My great great granpa's were named Christopher and Michael," Adam said smiling. "I like that name, Christopher Michael Conant is that your name?" Cassie asked the baby boy. The baby boy smiled and opened his eyes; Cassie and Adam started to laugh. "What about her?" Adam asked. Cassie thought for a minute. "How about Nixie Elizabeth Conant," Cassie said with a smile. Adam nodded his head; he picked up his phone and called Jake, Mellisa, and Faye. Unfortunately only Mellisa picked up and put Adam on speakerphone. "Adam what's up?" Mellisa asked. "I'm a dad!" Adam shouted through the phone. "What? We'll be right there what room are you in?" Mellisa asked frantically. "We're at the house we couldn't make it to the hospital," Adam said. "Oh well we'll be right there!" Mellisa said hanging up the phone. "They're on the way," Adam whispered to Cassie as the babies were drifting to sleep. "Good," Cassie said smiling and rocking Nixie to sleep.

Mellisa, Jake, and Faye burst through Cassie and Adam's door waking the babies up. "Guys! SSSHHH!" Cassie said putting her finger over her mouth. "What the hell!?" Faye screamed. "FAYE!" Adam shouted. The babies started to cry; "Why do you have 2 babies?" Faye asked. "We have twins," Cassie whispered while smiling. "Congrats," Jake said smiling. "Want to hold her?" Cassie asked him. "I-I-I I don't know Cassie," Jake stuttered. "C'mon all you have to do is hold her there and there," Cassie said handing Jake, Nixie. "She's so small," Jake said glaring down at the little baby in his hands. "What's her name?" Faye asked rubbing Nixie's head. "Nixie Elizabeth Conant," Cassie said smiling. "What about that one?" Faye asked pointing to the baby in Mellisa's hands. "Christopher Michael Conant," Adam answered for Cassie. They all smiled at little Nixie and Christopher.

3 hours later Jake, Mellisa, and Faye left. "Peace and quiet," Adam said rocking Nixie to sleep in a recliner. Cassie was in another recliner rocking Chris to sleep. As soon as Chris and Nixie were asleep Cassie and Adam placed them in the big crib Adam built earlier. "Sweet little angels," Cassie said closing the door. Cassie and Adam went to their bedroom and fell asleep in eachothers' arms.

When they woke up they immediately went into the babies' room. Cassie picked up Chris and rocked him; Adam did the same with Nixie. "I love you little Christopher," Cassie said smiling down on Chris. Nixie cried a little in Adam's arms. "I love you too Nixie," Cassie said laughing. "I love you 2 as well," Adam said laughing. Cassie walked over to Adam and Nixie with Chris in her hands. Cassie bent down to Adam and kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much," Cassie said smiling at Adam. "I love you too," Adam said kissing her again.

**The End!**


End file.
